Big Brother Pokémon 1
by ANineTailedFox
Summary: It's here! 15 Pokémon, known as Houseguests, are locked in the BBP House for up to 3 months! They compete for Food, Luxuries, and Power! Each week, one houseguest will be evicted, until there is only one Pokémon left standing, to claim half a million dollars! It's Big Brother Pokémon 1!
1. Episode 1 - The Powerstruggle Begins

(Quick Notes: 1(There should be a map of the house layout in my profile on Fanfiction, or in the description on DeviantArt. Actual ways the rooms properly look will be revealed soon (Kenny's trying to work something out with the sims, but is running into some major problems at the moment.) 2(This is an INTERACTIVE STORY. There will be choices you guys will be allowed to make. On FF, there would be a poll on my profile. On DA... Just send me your vote in the comments.))

 **BIG BROTHER POKEMON**

 **EPISODE 1**

 **THE POWERSTRUGGLE BEGINS**

* * *

A tall Gardevoir stands tall and proud, in the center of a large, blue, rectangular stage, including a house set toward the back of the stage, coated in gray bricks as its outer. She's stands in front of a large, red door.

Shes holding a microphone, bringing it up to her mouth, "15 Houseguests, 14 weeks, and a pilot season full of twists and turns! It starts live, with no diary room segments! I'm your host, Julie Myer, and welcome, to Big Brother!"

* * *

 _This Season, on Big Brother Pokemon..._

 _It's a house, like no other! Where 55 Camera's follow your every move! And 100 Microphones capture your every word!_

 _This, is the Big Brother Pokemon house!_

 _Tonight, our first group of houseguests will enter this house with one goal in mind!_

 _To be, the last one standing!_

 _They will live in total confinement, cut off from the outside world!_

 _Every week, these houseguests will compete for Food, Luxuries, and most importantly of all... Power!_

 _Each week, they will vote to evict one of their own, until only one houseguest remains to claim the half-million dollar prize!_

 _And tonight... Who will be crowned the first ever Big Brother Pokemon Head Of Household? And how will this affect the competitors around him or her?_

 _And later this week, who will win the Power of Veto, and earn the power to defy our first HOH?_

 _It all starts tonight, on Biiiiig Brother Pokemon!_

* * *

 **DAY 1**

 **RELEASED ON TV: 1st Week Of June, 2017**

After the deeply-voiced preview, the Gardevoir on stage returns, now stood up beside a large TV screen, displayed to the side of the house set, showing off a blue screen with the Big Brother Pokemon logo across it, "Welcome to the pilot episode of Big Brother Pokemon! We have 15 contestants, who will stand before us soon! But, before that, I would like to reveal to you all the first of many ways that YOU, the viewer, can get in on the action!"

The previous screen on the tv fades into black, some sort of green goofy animation splashing against the screen, accompanied by the sound of someone vomiting! The supposed vomit drains away into words... 'Have Nots'

"Every other week, after the Head of Household competition, you will be given the choice! Choose a certain number of contestants, HOH at the time not included, to be a Have Not for two straight weeks! Have Nots will be limited to cold showers, uncomfortable sleeping arrangements, and soon to be dreaded Poke-Slop! They'll be stuck living under harsh arrangements for two straight weeks, before another set of contestants can be chosen! They should be weary though, they could easily be selected again, even after just surviving the brutality of being a Have Not! The only way to break away from the dread of being a have not before the two weeks are up is to win the following Head of Household competition!"

"And for those wondering, "Just how does this game work?" Well, you will discover along with the houseguests as they are revealed!"

"Anyways, let's meet the cast of Big Brother Pokemon! These contestants have NEVER met each other outside the house, they are seeing each other for the first time! And they are not allowed to speak, until inside the Big Brother House!"

The image switches to a large opening, on the far left side of the set, Pokemon making their way in one by one, moving beside the door.

A Delphox

A Ninetales

A Lucario

A Litleo

An Umbreon

A Raichu

A Glaceon

A Charmeleon

A Mudsdale

An Ivysaur

A Vaporeon

A Lycanroc

A Charizard

A Cinccino

And finally, some... Unknown Pokemon, looking similar to an Eeveelution. White, thin fur, with much longer blue fur riding her top, from her head, down her back, and to her tail. Large white and red ears, two long, white whiskers with red fuz at their ends, and two large, white wings, also with red fuzz at its end.

The Pokemon stand in rows of five, first five that had walked in standing up front, center row followed by the second set of five, and the far back row followed by the final five who had padded onto stage.

Julie walks up beside the first row, turning back to face the camera, "These are our fifteen houseguests! Now, I will read off their name and species, in three groups of four, followed by one group of three. After I finish naming a group, said group will enter the Big Brother Pokemon house, and get the show underway!"

* * *

She turns to the houseguests, smiling, "Trish the Ninetales, Denver the Cinccino, Liz the Vaporeon, and Grace the Charmeleon. You may now enter the Big Brother house."

Said Pokemon slip away from the massive group, each holding their bags of luggage. Making their way to the door, the Ninetales using one of her tails to pull it open, and the quad walk into a smaller room, where another door could be seen on the opposite end.

View switches inside the house, to the front door, which is slowly pushed open by Trish... The other three mons behind her make a point of dashing into the house around her, Trish sighing as she follows behind the rushing Pokemon.

Right out of the box, Grace the Charmeleon and Denver the Cinccino both start rushing the same direction, past a large, Red, fancy-styled living room, and into a short, narrow hall. Meanwhile Trish, the Ninetales, and Liz the Vaporeon stand behind, Liz letting off a small giggle at the excited Pokemon.

Liz then turns over to Trish, smiling lightly, and raising her front right paw out to her, "Well, hello there new roommate! My names Liz!"

Trish rolls her eyes a little bit, one of her tails swinging over and wrapping around the paw, giving a small shake, "Trish..."

* * *

"I'm Grace!" - Charmeleon

"Denver! Nice to meecha Grace!" - Cincinno

Once the Charmeleon and the Cincinno had gotten themselves to a room in the far back of the house, a very fancy-esque red room, and dropped their bags onto respective beds, both twin-sized, they had turned to each other and greeted each other!

Denver, the Cincinno, reached her paw out to Grace the Charmeleon, who grasped it. The two proceeded to rather enthusiastically shake hands, giggling afterward, "So!" Denver began, "What made you decide to sign up for this?"

"Heh, just felt like I needed to get out of the house, get a little more adventurous~ What better a way than being locked in a bigger house for three months, with a chance at half a million at stake?" - Grace

"Totally agree with that!" Denver responds, letting out a cute giggle, and leaning a paw forward, gently resting it on Graces shoulder, "Personally, I came here because my own house is always too clean! It's kinda what happens when you live in a home like mine, heh. I just want to get my paws full in many heavy cleaning sessions, cause its so fun!"

Grace giggles a little, leaning her own, opposite paw against Grace's shoulder, "I'd be lying if I was in agreement with that!"

...

"So, hey..." Denver starts, smile growing slightly, "Wanna pair up? Raise our chances of winning half a million?"

"Ya know what?" Grace begins, "Sure, yeah! That sounds like fun! We can win this entire thing!"

* * *

"Darius the Umbreon, Blaze the Delphox, Destruction the Charizard, and Spark the Raichu. You may now enter the Big Brother house."

Said Pokemon all slip away from the dwindled group, each holding their own bags of luggage, as they pad up to the red door, the Charizard taking the lead, and pulling the door right open, followed by the Delphox, the Raichu, and then the Umbreon.

Switching to a view of the front door, being pushed open by Destruction the Charizard, Darius had managed to slip past Blaze the Delphox and Spark the Raichu, slipping under Destructions arm and dashing into the house, where Trish and Liz had pulled away into the kitchen.

"THE MOON HAS ARRIVED!" Darius shouts throughout the house, letting out a massive chuckle afterward, and making his way toward a certain Ninetales and Vaporeon, as Destruction rolls his eyes, stepping into the house and walking out through the living room, back toward the other rooms as well.

Blaze steps in behind Destruction, letting off a slightly annoyed groan, as she follows behind the Charizard, and out toward the bedrooms.

Spark, the Raichu finally slips into the house, making a point of first walking into the kitchen and greeting the other three with a smile, waving his paw, "So, hey I guess."

"Pffft," Darius starts, looking over at the Raichu, as he sits down on the floor, "'Hey I guess'? That's the best you got?" He lets out a bit of a chuckle, reaching a paw out to Spark, "Names Darius, by the way."

The Raichu nods, extending an arm out of his own, wrapping his paw around Darius's paw, "Spark, it's a pleasure to meet you three."

"I'm Liz!" The Vaporeon points out, scooting past Trish, so the Raichu could get more of a look at her.

"And I'm winning this season!" The Ninetales points out, grinning from ear to ear, "I'm also called Trish, That's important too."

"Well, hello to you two as well, Trish and Liz," Spark nods, pulling his paw away from Darius and sending the three others a small smile.

* * *

Destruction had found himself in a rather colorful room, setting his bags down on the largest bed in the room, and looking around with a sigh... His right eye twitched slightly, as he looked back toward the door that led him into the room, "These pokemon have no idea what their going up against... This is gonna be a breeze..."

"And in the end, I'll be standing tall..."

"Half a million dollars richer..."

* * *

Blaze had slipped herself into the far back room, where she found herself caught up in a certain red room, decorated in such fancy a fashion, where on the opposite side of the room, two mons found themselves talking, whilst sitting on two twin beds. Denver the Cinccino, and Grace the Charmeleon.

Blaze set her bags down on the one large bed in the room, across from the door, and sat down on the bed, looking over to the other two females, "Hey."

Denver and Grace were pulled out of their focus when being called out to, Denver's large ears cutely twitching in response, as the two looked over to Blaze...

"What are you two talking about?"

"Oh!" Grace begins, leaning forward and starting to speak out, "Me and Denver are forming a-"

"Shh Sh Sh!" Denver stops the Charmeleon, reaching out and blocking her maw with her paw... She pulls it away after, and looks at it... Shivering slightly in disgust...

One of her tails slip up to her paw, and gently brush off whatever was on them, the Cinccino looking at Blaze afterward, "We're talking about whatever, really! Our lives back at ho-"

"An alliance, huh?" Blaze had easily picked up on that fact, causing Denver's head to droop a bit, that she had worked so hard to stop her knowledge of the duos formation.

"Mmm Hmm!" Grace enthusiastically responds, chuckling a bit, "Yeah, an alliance! Wanna join?"

"Uh, no," Blaze responds, pushing up to a stand and walking toward the door of the room, "But thanks for the info!" Blaze chuckles devilishly, twisting the door knob and pushing open the door, fleeing the room...

* * *

"Antonio the Lucario, Juke the Ivysaur, Christy the Lycanroc, and Frost the Glaceon. You may now enter the Big Brother house."

Four of the remaining seven houseguests step off away from the group, making their way toward the red door, the Lucario, Antonio in front, followed closely by the Lycanroc, Christy. Behind them was the Glaceon, Frost, and behind her was Juke.

The door is pulled open by Antonio, Christy quickly slipping under his arm and into the smaller room.

Antonio would step forward, only to suddenly be shoved to the side by a Glaceon, slipping inside before the mon in front. Juke, despite shifting quite a deal on his paws, would stay where he was, allowing Antonio to enter first, and then padding in behind him.

As the front door to the house opens up a third time, The mons gathered up in the kitchen all turned to look, catching a smirking Lycanroc padding through inside, turning to the group of four and raising a paw to wave. Only for her to be taken off balance after a shove from Frost, tumbling down face first into the ground.

Spark, Darius, Trish and Liz all grew widened eyes, Liz slipping through the small group and toward the Lycanroc to help her up, taking a moment to look to the bratty ice type, making her way toward the back rooms.

"Bitch..." Christy could be heard mumbling as she's helped up, by a large Vaporeons tail, before a deep voice could be heard coming throughout the house.

'Christy. Please keep clean while on live tv.'

"Ooooooooh," Darius looked toward the ceiling, where the voice seemed to be coming from, before letting off a chuckle, "That's neat!"

"It'd be neater if I hadn't just fallen," Comments the Lycanroc, helped up to a stand by Liz, and standing annoyed.

"You look better on the floor like that, hon," Spouted out a male voice, the Lucario known as Antonio pushing into the house, at first turning to walk past the living rooms, and into the bedroom areas.

Only for a tail to wrap around his legs, Christy turning around, and Antonio doing the same, the Lycanroc looking up at the taller Lucario, "The hell did you just say to me?!"

"You heard what I said~" He replies rather smugly, a paw slipping down and gripping the tail of the Lycanroc, pulling it off of his leg, and turning right back around, padding away from the altercation, fleeing from a glaring Christy.

"... Something tells me _they_ won't be getting along..." Spouts Spark, the Raichu, as Liz slips beside christy, turning and looking at her with a soft smile.

"Yeah," A lighter voice spells, a certain Ivysaur, Juke padding inside, looking at Antonio as he disappears into the hallway up ahead, "He's pretty darn mean."

"Hey, it's alright~ I don't think he'll be all that bad~" - Liz

"I dislike being here already." - Christy

* * *

When Blaze slipped out of the room, hosting the allied duo of Denver and Grace, she was met with a Glaceon, lying down on one of the large, pink beds beside the door, in the sleeping area that wasn't concealed by any sort of door, leading right off from the hallway. She was also meant with a grinning Lucario padding over as well, bag in hand, on the search for a bed.

"Hey," Blaze calls out, grabbing the twos attention, Frost the Glaceon looking over, and Antonio the Lucario coming to a stop, having just been reaching for a handle to a different room.

Blaze raises her paw in the air, thumb sticking out, pointing into the room just behind her, "Seems the games already got an alliance. Charmeleon and Cinccino in there."

"Seriously?" Antonio responds, looking at the door with a bit of confusion, "Caught already?"

"Wasn't even that hard," Blaze crossed her arms, "The Charmeleon practically told me herself."

"Dumb brat," Frost put her own two cents in, pushing up to a stand on the frilly bed, in the pink and purple bedroom, "She's just cost herself and her friend half a million dollars."

"Indeed." - Blaze

* * *

"Greed the Mudsdale, Johnny the Litleo, and Veronica the Drakeon. You may now enter the Big Brother House."

The final three Pokemon left of the group gather up their bags, all three of them pretty much slipping their bags up atop their quadruped backs. The quicker of the three, as well as the smallest, johnny the Litleo, hopping excitedly away from the group, and up toward the door, raising a paw up in the air, having to reach above him to wrap his hand around the doors handle, and backing up as he pulls open the door, turning his head to look back at the other two with a smile, gesturing for them to enter first.

Greed, the Mudsdale is next away from the gathering, padding straight into the small room between the outside world and the concealed indoors, leaning his head up against the door and getting ready to push it on open.

And last but not least, Veronica, the Drakeon, with her bags finally gathered, pads up to the door, and slips inside, waiting for Johnny to slip in behind her to whisper a very small "Thank you."

As the front door to the house opens for what should be the final time in the week, mons now sat on the white couches of the living room all look over. Christy, Liz, Juke, Spark, Darius, and Trish.

All the mons let off low cheers of welcome as the three Pokemon walk in, first Greed, embracing the chant with a large smirk, his tail pushing up softly, before settling back down, the horse-like Pokemon stepping forward, closer to the set of Pokemon, slipping past the long row of couches though, and slipping into the back hall, one could say with a sense of another sin... Pride.

Thankfully, two mons pad in side by side who seem to welcome the cheers in a more friendly sense, both smiling at the group of six. The Litleo breaks into a happy dash, padding up to the back of, and happily hopping over the couch, paws gracing the cushions successfully between Darius and Liz, chuckling softly, as he looks between the Umbreon and Vaporeon, "Hi, I'm Johnny! I'm sorry if I surprised you two there!"

"Oh, it's alright!" - Liz

"Heh, I welcome the excitement!" - Darius

"And er..." Another voice slips into the fray, Veronica stepping in front of the set of couches, smiling softly, "I'm Veronica."

"Hmm..." Spark hums curiously, hopping off of the couch he sat on, across from Johnny, Liz and Darius, in between Christy and Juke, with Trish sat on one small black couch positioned against the wall, in the corner, what all of the couches seemed to lead toward. He padded up to Veronica and inspected her closely, "What species might you be...?"

"Well, I'm a Drakeon, actually!" Her smile grows, the long furred whiskers from above her maw slipping down and wrapping around her front legs, "I'm an Eeveelution, just a much rarer one. Well... Here, it's much rarer."

She turns her attention to Liz and Darius, chuckling softly, "I'll be honest, I've never seen a Vaporeon that hasn't been a picture in a book! And an Umbreon with gold rings is just as rare to me! Heh! Blue rings though, eeeeeverywhere where I come from! My father is actually a Blue-Ringed Umbreon!"

"Oooh, coooool~!" Darius lets off, hopping off his couch too, and bouncing up to Veronica, chuckling some himself, "Heh, Blue-Ringed Umbreons are actually called shiny Umbreon! What other eeveelutions have you seen?"

"Oh, you know, the expected! Evoleon, Breezeon, Spireon, the like!" Veronica chuckles, looking back toward Spark a moment, before turning back to Darius and the in-background Liz.

"Uh..." Liz starts, letting off an awkward chuckle, "See, we've actually... never heard of any of those Eeveelutions."

"Really?!" Veronica's eyes go wide in shock, "But they're so common where I come from!"

"Where do you come from, exactly?" - Liz

"I live in Arine, a city deep underground!" - Veronica

"Ohhhhhh that explains it! We've never heard of that city either~!" - Darius

* * *

Greed, after slipping through the hall earlier, just so happened to stumble into the pink, girlish, opened up and unprivate bedroom that currently hosted three different Pokemon. A Glaceon, Frost, curled up atop a pink, black and white bed, head raised. A bed beside hers had two different Pokemon sat down atop it, A Delphox, Blaze, and a Lucario, Antonio.

Greed pads up to a nearby queen bed, letting his bags slide off of his back and onto the bed, before looking to the three silent mons, "So, the back crowd huh? Nice, I'm in, we're doing this."

"Er..." Frost rolls her eyes a bit, looking to Greed with a large, displeased face, "You can't just call that as you wish."

"Yeah," Blaze pushes in, glaring at the Mudsdale, "You're a bit of a prick, huh?"

"What? No!" Greed growls slightly, "I'm just saying, I think it's best if we stick together! Form an alliance!"

"It targeted the other two girls in the room beside us, I believe now it's targeting you," Antonio points out, "You aren't really gonna survive long jumping around and demanding alliance."

"Pffft, I'll last longer than you will, brat!" - Greed

"I can guarantee the opposite." - Antonio

* * *

We're back with the Gardevoir host, Julie Myer, standing back in front of the monitor once again, though the screen isn't showing the logo, or a blue background, yet instead it's showing the living room of the house, "Our houseguests are all about to be gathered up in the living room, to give more proper introductions to the group. Although, for one of our houseguests... You could say, they'll soon be targeted hard."

"When I said there would be 15 Houseguests in the beginning of the episode, I was telling a lie. These Houseguests will learn the true meaning of 'Expect The Unexpected', when a 16th Houseguest will enter the Big Brother Pokemon House. The twist?"

"I'll give only a hint: It's hard being without friends, family, or really anyone in your daily life, for such a long time."

"I'll reveal more, just a little bit later. But for now... It seems the Houseguests are all gathered."

* * *

Returning to the living room, all 15 houseguests seem to be gathered up all nice and neat, scooched into couches in the living room. Left on the center of the table, fifteen wine glasses, filled in with a lovely cheery-colored wine. From left to right, the houseguests are left in order:

Single seated white love seat (far left) - Denver

Trio seated white couch (mid left) - Frost, Antonio, Blaze

Trio seated white couch (near wall left) - Liz, Darius, Johnny

Double seated black couch (near wall center) - Destruction

Trio seated white couch (near wall right) - Juke, Spark, Greed

Trio seated white couch (mid right) - Christy, Veronica, Trish

Single seated white love seat (far right) - Grace

There was a large circular table in the middle of the couches, black, as previously stated holding 15 wine glasses filled with a fine cherry wine, organized like a circle. Everymon reaches over to grab their separate glasses of wine, small chit chat being made for a little while.

It takes a few minutes, but soon the chatter is cut off by a "Hello Houseguests," Each and every mon in the room turning to look toward a tv, left just across from the immaculate living room, lined up with the couches, wall mounted. The picture on the tv showed host Julie Myer, standing in front of the door to the house.

"Houseguests, it is time to introduce yourselves to everyone. From left to right, starting to Denver, ending with Grace. Enjoy the next hour, because the first HOH competition will be starting by the hours end."

The screen of the television turns into a quick black screen, leaving the group to each other, Denver quick to hop out of her single one seat and stand up, still holding her glass of wine, grabbing the attention of every Pokemon in the room.

"Hi! My name is Denver, I'm 21 years old, and I work as a maid back in my hometown. I find myself constantly responsible for cleaning messes that have nothing to do with me, and it's one of my favorite things to do ever! I enjoy myself most when me and my tail are sweeping up the old dusty trail, heheh~! So, as long as I'm here, there's no need to worry for messed~!"

"With me in the house, there's gonna be a lot of cleaning required!" Calls out Darius, a majority of the group (excluding Destruction, Frost, and Greed), all burst into laughs at the call out, which in turn would make Denver blush, and sit back down, taking a swig of her wine.

Following the Minccino, was Frost, setting her glass of wine down on the table before hopping off the couch, onto a 4-pawed stand. "My name is Frost, I'm 21, and I'm not employed, focusing my time on my education."

...

*Cough* *Cough*

Things go pretty much dead silent, especially with Frost not continuing, standing up still for a few more moments, before hopping back onto the couch, reaching over and grabbing back her red wine.

Following the Glaceon, was Antonio, the Lucario perking up to a stand on his two feet, grinning as he stared round at the group of 14 others surrounding him.

"Hi guys! My name is Antonio, I'm 24 years old, also currently in university though the next coming year is my last year, finally! I received a scholarship to the university I'm in for my work on my high school basketball team, I've been contacted by agents to be drafted every coming year, but I'm making sure I have my college diploma to fall back on before I go up to the big leagues!"

"Damn, college basketballer, huh?" Spark seems to start speaking once it seemed Antonio was finished, "If there's a basket out in the backyard, you gotta play me man!"

"I won't just play you... I'll dominate you in that game!" The group seems to return to chuckling at that statement, but judging by Antonio's grin... He seemed very serious about it.

He waited until the laughter slept to a stop before sitting back down on the couch, quickly downing his wine.

Following the Lucario, was Blaze, gently pushing up to a stand, brushing the skirt-like feature of her legs softly, before speaking up, "Well, hello. I'm Blaze, 23 years old, I work as a receptionist for Pecha, the phone company. My co-workers know best not to get in my way, so you all should know just the same."

The group goes silent at Blaze's speech, the Delphox simply sitting back down in her seat, taking a quick sip of her wine and sighing after.

"Okay..." Following after the Delphox, was Liz, setting her drink down on the table before pushing off of her chair and up to a stand, sending everyone a bit of a smile, "Hello everyone, my name is Liz, 23 years old, I just finished up college not too long ago, and when the summer ends I'll be beginning my job as a substitute teacher, and am also currently working part time at a fast food place, Goodras Hole."

"Ooooh, I love Goodra's Hole! One of my favorite places to eat!" Trish expels from her mouth, letting off a bit of a grin, "The gooiest burgers, the hundreds of employee rape allegations, and the fact that pretty much every one Goodra's Hole has at least FOUR others within a 20 minute vicinity!"

"Heheh..." Liz lets off a bit of an awkward giggle, "Yeah, that's the place... But as soon as I can manage to turn my substitute teacher gig into a full time teacher gig, I'm gone."

"D'aww..." - Trish

Liz sits back down in her seat, reaching over about to grab her wine.

Following the Vaporeon, is Darius, who slams his glass down on the table, and hops out of his position, startling Liz, causing the Vaporeon to quickly lean back in her seat, and wait to get her glass until the Umbreon finished up, "Hi hi hi! I'm Darius, 23 years old, and I run a pup sitting service! I'm energetic and playful enough to tucker out the most hyperactive of 'em, and I can also manage to play things serious when I need to! I'm not only here to win, in fact, that isn't even the main reason! I'm here to befriend everyone in this house, and make these next three months happy and fu-"

The Umbreon is interrupted with his rambling, as suddenly, Destruction slams his feet down onto the floor, the loud bang coming with causing the Umbreon to jump back in surprise, stumbling back into his seat.

"Uhm..." The male beside Darius squeaks a bit, Johnny the Litleo, "Charizard, sir, um... Not to disrespect, but... I believe it was... M-My-"

"MY TURN?!" The Charizard shouts, turning his head to look at Johnny, glare him dead on... "Pests can wait. I go first."

In his fear, Johnny quickly shakes his head, whimpering out, as quite a bit of the remaining group already look a fair bit intimidated at the scene.

... Following the Umbreon, was Destruction, already sanding tall and strong, center of attention, as well as center of the couches... "I'm Destruction! 24 years! I work as a major part of a demolition crew! The entire team!"

He growls out as he finishes, quick to drop back into his seat, and turn back to Johnny, glaring deep into the much smaller forms eyes, "Go!"

Following the Charizard, was Johnny, shakily setting his wine glass down and pushing up to a stand, eyeing around the entire room... "H-Hello everyone... I'm Johnny... 22 years old... I-I'm typically a more outgoing pokemon than other Litleo's like me, a-and... I'm preparing for my final year of uni, w-where I will likely become validictorian of my class, as with H-High School... Middle School... E-Elementary School..."

"... P-Preschool..."

"T-Thank you for t-the time..." Johnny states, giving a shaky bow to the others, before quickly slipping back into his seat and grabbing his wine, Liz and Darius doing the same following the rough situation...

Following the Litleo's, is Juke, the Ivysaur having already downed his wine, slamming the glass on the table and hopping out of his seat in quite the perky manner, even bouncing some as he stood on his own, "Hi hi hi HI! My name is Juke, I'm not 21, I'm not 23, I'm 22 years old! Aaaaaaand, as you can tell, I'm very excited~!"

"Gee," Frost starts, looking away from the Ivysaur, "I hadn't noticed..."

There's a small amount of laughter, but Juke is still able to get jock on his way after, having also been apart of the laughter, "Heheh, good joke~! Anyways, I work at my families Restaraunt! I stand outside and get people to come in with my personality! My mom says ever since I started they've been getting sooooo much more customers!"

"I don't know how," Frost seems to start once again, turning back to and glaring at Juke, "Your excitement is making my ears bleed," Not true. And this time, there aren't any laughs spurred from the Glaceons comment...

... Except for Juke, "Heheheh, Arceus you're funny~! Well, I'm finished, so go ahead and go ahead, Spark!" Juke hops back onto his seat, sitting down with a small chuckle.

Following the Ivysaur, was Spark, the Raichu calmly sliding off his seat and standing on his own two feet, giving a small smile to the others, "Hey guys, I'm Spark, also 22 years old, and I'm here to play the game, make some new friends, and hopefully win a million dollars along the way! At this current moment, I actually work as just a bartender, I know my alcohols very well," He points toward the large bottles of wine positioned in the center of the table, labels peeled off, "Unaged Cabernet Sauvignon," He smirks, "But yeah, that's all I have to say, really," He climbs back into his seat, sighing as he settles down, twiddling his currently empty wine glass in his fingers.

Following the Raichu, was Greed, the large horse-like Mudsdale only having to lean forward and plant his hooves on the floor of the living room before pushing up completely, his large tail flicking behind him, "Hi, my name is Greed, 24 years old, and I'm here to play hard, fight hard, and win hard! Me and this body of muscles participate in races one or twice a week, and I've come out with four trophies, in my past five seasons! I had some obvious growing pains in my first season, but hey, second ain't all too bad when you're just starting out. You guys better be set for a challenge, because you are all getting one, whether you like it or not!" He huffs out after, plopping his tush back on the seat and sighing. He had his glass on the table, and proceeded to lean his head downward and give a small sip to it... Small to him being the entirety of the wine.

Following the Mudsdale, was Christy, the Lycanroc setting her glass down and pushing up to a steady stand, smiling at the others, "Hello, my name is Christy, I'm 22 years old, and I'm currently between my fourth and fifth year of uni, and am working toward my masters in Communicative Sciences and Disorders! I take a lot of pride in what I do! Thank you guys for the chance to speak~" She sits herself back down on her seat, grasping her wine glass and lifting it to her maw, taking a small sip.

Following the Lycanroc, was Veronica, the unique Drakeon having downed her drink previously, glass set on the table as she stands up off the couch, on all fours, "Heheh, hello! My names Veronica, I'm 21 years old, and from what I can gather... No one really knows what my species is! So, I'll break it down~ I'm a Drakeon, evolution of Eevee, those cute little silver ones~! I'm a Dragon Type, in case that helps clear any confusion! Back in my hometown, I'm actually a deputy in training! Mmm Hmm, training to be a police officer! It's gonna be hard out there but I'm sure that I'll be able to get everything done right! Thank you~" She sits back down, smiling, turning her head toward the mon next to her, the Ninetales.

Following the Drakeon, was Trish, having previously leaned deep into the padding of her chair, sighing softly. She was a rather pudgy mon... And by the I mean, she had a large mass of fat on her, belly bulging out quite a ways! Also, judging by a certain red stain, it seems she spilled her wine, "Ahh... I'm not gonna stand up, if none of you mind. I'm so comfortable as I am now~" Her nine tails sway softly, the way she was sitting, her back taking most of the couch, including the back of her head, whilst her hind side was left hanging off, including her tails, "I'm Trish, 20 years old and unemployed."

"Oh, uh," Veronica starts, a small blush on her cheeks, "Aren't you a bit young to be drinking? The legal age is 21."

Trish first responds by turning her head and letting off a loud burp in Veronica's face. Before then responding with words, "Ahhm, in your city maybe~ Up here, it's 18~" She looks away from Veronica, gently patting her gut with a paw, "But yeah, I'm mostly just here to enjoy myself, relax all proper and such as well! I thought it'd be fun to give this a try~" She sighs after, turning her head to look at the Charmeleon beside her and the couch, positioned on a single seated love seat, "Your turn hon~"

Following the Ninetales, was Grace, nodding to the Ninetales pointing out of that, and sliding down to a standing position in front other chair, holding her wine glass softly, paws gently shaking, "Hello. I'm Gace, 20 years old, and unemployed at the moment! I used to have a job but uh, heh..." Her tail fire flickers behind her, "My tail doesn't respond well to being near wood. I worked at the place mentioned for a good four years prior, even having dropped out of school to focus on the tough labor! So, now I'm left without a job and without a high school diploma. I've been considering going back, as well, and it's probably best if I do, but I decided to give this a try first, see if I could get this to work~!"

Without another word, she hops back onto her seat, and takes a small sip of her wine.

With all the introductions out of the way, it doesn't take a few moments before chit chat starts arising again... But it all comes to an end when another "Houseguests" draws away attention, the group of fifteen turning to look toward the tv screen once more, with Julie Myer again set in front of it, "I'm glad to see you all are getting along to start. It's good for our producers to know that fifteen offers a nice balance for all of you to contribute with. But... That test isn't over just yet."

"Our motto is, "Expect the Unexpected," And we're prepared to give evidence as to why that is our motto right now. This may seem tame at first, but it will get very interesting as more details roll along."

Some mons in the group are lift tilting their head at hearing that, others letting off soft whispers, or looking around the room, to try and gauge the reactions of the others, "Houseguests. Fifteen of you may have entered within the last hour, but there are actually Sixteen of you in the house. One other, special houseguest is left locked in a room elsewhere in the house. They have food, they have drinks, but most importantly... They have visual of the house, and everyone in it. They could know anything and everything at this very moment. There will be more on who this special houseguest is in just a little while, but just be careful. You're being watched, and it could be anybody watching. Even... Someone you know..."

"I will leave you all with that. For now though," The sound of a door opening from afar can be heard, the one leading into the backyard, "It's time for the first head of household competition. Please gather in the backyard."

* * *

With the doors left wide open in the backyard now, the newly decorated backyard set could be seen for the first head of household competition. The floor, instead of fake grass, is covered in plush, thick, purple carpeting. Set up in a large circle in the center of the backyard, are fifteen large chairs. Well, more like benches, left without armrests or backs, though still left similar to the ground, pretty much lumps of large, purple cushion. In the middle of the chairs though, and also circling behind them, are a multitude of weird cannon looking things.

The walls are decorated similarly, wallpaper planted on to allow for an easy peal off. It's red, left with all them fancy markings covering the entirety of them, costed in a darker red. In one corner of the backyard, nearest to he exit and to the left when entering, there was a small corner with long couches, as well as a large tack of towels, indicating things may get messy.

As the Houseguests gather out into the backyard one by one, pouring out toward the long couches, that could easily up to five large pokemon each, Julie Myer's voice rings back to them, "Houseguests! Welcome to the first Head of Household challenge! This challenge is called "The Chairs Of Endurance," And here's how it works. Every houseguest will sit down on one of the fifteen benches. Your goal is to stay on longer than the other Houseguests, be the last mon sitting, persay. Although things may get a bit messy down there, so be prepared. The last Pokemon sitting on their chair will become the head of household for the next week. Any questions?"

There don't seem to be any questions, each Pokemon gather up onto their own benches and sitting down, facing toward the center of the gathered circle, "Alright, no questions. Once you fall, or when the competition is completed, you are allowed to head into the diary room, and let those in the world know your thoughts in the game."

"The HOH competition starts... Now!"

A musical riff hits in the background, as the Houseguests are left all sitting quietly on their chair, the timing running down slowly.

Though within the first few seconds, it seems theirs already an elimination. Blaze, the Delphox, simply hops off of her chair, sighing as she does so, and shaking her head some as she stares around at the others.

 _'Yeah, no. I was not going to risk my beautiful fur to become the first big target of the game. You heard Julie, it could get messy! Just, not risking it! Am I worried about who could be coming into the house that I know? Hell no! Everyone in my family is weak as hell! The only person I could assume is my boyfriend, Chase~! And he'd help me win half a million dollars, I'm sure of it~!' - Blaze_

It isn't really all too long, maybe a few seconds after, that a Pokemon found far across on the other side of the circle from Blaze hops off, before Blaze could even get moving toward the couches. And it was... Spark. The Raichu's paws land softly against the carpeted, cushy ground, and he looks up toward Blaze with a small, unnoticeable nod, turning and heading toward the safe zone in the backyard, Blaze following him in doing so.

 _'I see Blaze jump off pretty much instantly, without as much as a blink of an eye, or bat of an eyelash, and the first thing going through my head is, 'Well gee, that's a pretty smart move!' So I follow her right up on it!' - Spark_

* * *

Back with the other Houseguests, things remain very much on the downlow, not a lot happening. When the 5 minute mark reaches up though, the tides instantly turn to something far different, as host Julie Myer once more patches through the backyard speakers, "Well Houseguests, 13 of you remain coming to five minutes. You may be thinking to yourself right now that this is easy, I'm assuming? Sitting around as long as possible. Well, I'm not quite enjoying the purple and red vibes much more here now. I'd say we're in need of a change of color. Let's go with... Green."

As soon as the word 'green' flies out of the Gardevoirs maw, the cannon looking things from positioned in a circle surrounding the circle of chairs suddenly shoot off, revealing themselves to really be cannons. Large globs of green gloop spill out from each cannon, quickly pouring over the backs of any Pokemon in rapid rate. Larger mons like Destruction, Greed, and Trish seem to manage with the sudden blast just fine, settling down from the shock. For some mons, alike Liz, Frost, and Veronica, the blasts causes them to stagger quite a bit, though they manage to regain themselves, still enveloped in the shock of the blast, breathing hard, entirety of their backs covered in green goop. And finally, three mons go down from the wicked blast, leaving only ten.

Denver goes down hard, shooting from her chair and landing hard against the ground, tail instantly starting to wipe at the gloop to try and get it off, though only truly managing to make the mess worse.

Her friend and alliance mate Grace also flops down, though managing to push her paws out to break the fall somewhat, panting and breathing hard from the shock, her tail flame flickering some though remaining, her entire tail pretty much covered in the goop.

And finally, Juke also managed to fall, landing with a low grunt as he did so, though quick to hop right back up, seeming sad for only a few moments before perking back up again and hopping his way toward the long couches.

 _'D'aww! It sucks that I'm out, but that blast was fun! I was starting to get a little bored just sitting down~!' - Juke_

Denver is next to seemingly come to a sand, looking back at her back and the monster mess it's in with the weird green goo, her tail just getting herself coated in more. She whimpered of loudly, focusing on it as she started to pad off...

 _'My fur! My beautiful, clean fur! It's all gooey, and sticky and... Eeeegh!' - Denver_

Without focus on the area directly in front of her, Grace manages to push up just in time to bump right into Denver, the two colliding with each other, and letting out low shrieks as they both fall back. Denver falls back into the carpet, just fine with a comfortable landing on her back. But Grace... Manages to land against one of the chairs, bumping her chest against it. It was actually Trish's chair, and if it weren't nailed down, there would be a problem...

It seemed like their might already be though, Trish quick to look down and glare at Grave, even letting off a bit of a low growl, "Hey! You trying to mess me up or something?!"

"Agh!" Grace lets out in surprise, quickly pushing herself up to a stand and backing away from the large, fat Ninetales, gulping, quickly shaking her head, "I-I'm Sorry, it was an a-accident!"

Trish's glare remains on the Charmeleon, though it starts to lower, "Break my concentration again, and you won't last another week!" The Ninetales huffs out, glare reduced to nothing, watching as Grace turns and pads off from the scene, helping up Denver before the duo would make their way toward the couches.

 _'Okay... I know not to cross her again...' - Grace_

After a few more short minutes of time, timer set at 9 and a half minutes, Frost is left looking around at the still strong group of the other remaining nine. And after thinking it over long and hard in her head, she decided to throw the competition.

She stood up from her sat position, and hopped off of her seat, all four paws landing down, hinds coated in green since the goop had leaked downward, oh so unfortunately... She grins some at the others, looking toward the door leading back inside the houses rather than toward the other Houseguests, "You guys enjoy being goop-coated and shot at all day. I'm off to take a shower~"

 _'Yep. Time to quick take a shower! Aaaaand go through every bodies stuff, but nobody else knows that other part~! *Evil Giggle*' - Frost_

After her little show off, the Glaceon pads toward the pile of towels and grabs one with her paw, wrapping it softly around the back of her neck, before padding on back inside to shower.

* * *

With a longshot of the background, a timer in the background read as so:

17:39

17:40

17:41

Almost 18 minutes into the competition now, and the remaining competitors were all left with large green splatters of goop all over themselves.

The way layouts had worked, the circle went in order: Veronica with her back covered in goop, sitting tall; An Empty Seat; Trish with her tails coated in the green goop, also sitting tall; Antonio with his back absolutely drenched in green, the big guy unshaking as he looked around; Johnny with almost half of his frame drenched in green, looking down at the ground and shivering; Darius with his back covered similar to Veronica, bouncing softly in his seat, wearing quite the large smile; An Empty Seat; An Empty Seat; An Empty Seat; Greed, with his hind hooves pressing deep into the carpet below, his lower back having absorbed all of the green; An Empty Seat; Liz, left sat in her seat, the top/upper side of her large tail covered in goop, with signs of goop still on her back, having wiped it off, as she still sat proudly on the soft seat, smiling; Christy, who's back was doused of that similar to Veronica and Darius, yet on a bit of a more wide spread level, shivering just a small bit as she focused on the comp; Destruction, with his tail (not including the tail tip and flame) as well as a small portion of his lower back covered in green, taking up his entire seat as he glared down all of his opponents, specifically focusing on Greed; An Empty Seat; And the loop continues as such.

17:58

17:59

18:00

"Houseguests!" That couldn't be good... Julie Myer's voice once more called out to the Houseguests remaining in the challenge, letting off a bit cocky sounding, though only slightly, "Eighteen minutes, you nine remaining Houseguests have lasted! This is dropping flies much quicker than any of us expected. And, we're prepared to drop some more. Three different colors sounds good in anybody's book, right? Well, I wonder how you nine would react... With four colors."

As soon as Julie's voice cuts off, the cannons forming a smaller circle, on the inner side of the circle of couch-seats, shoot off, an even larger slop of color pouring out onto all remaining Houseguests, and drenching the empty seats.

For mons like Destruction, Greed, and Trish, the trio take some lower belly coating is all, though Trish having been quick enough to sway a few of her tails over and block out a majority of the mess with a smug chuckle. Veronica, Darius, Liz, and Cindy don't seem to take the larger blast too well, the eeveelutions being knocked back some, Veronica managing to stick it out and only barely be knocked back. Veronica is similar, though doesn't manage as strong a remaining stand as Liz. She does keep in though, same as Darius and Christy, who both are blown back quite a bit out of nowhere, Darius even almost slipping off the chair entirely, having been mid-hop with the blasts occurrence.

Two mons though we're unlucky, dropping contenders from nine to seven, as Johnny is rather easily blown off of his chair from the larger blast, landing with a large crash onto his back, grunting out in pain, gritting his teeth some...

 _'That fall hurt... Even with the landing being carpet! It still hurt, like a lot! Well... I tried harder than I ever imagined I would go in something endurance built, granted it featured me sitting down... But still! Eighteen minutes, two seconds! So good!' - Johnny_

Antonio wasn't given the luck of a quick elimination, the blast at first causing his body to stumble and shift bck quite a bit, lying down on the chair if anything, having been given enough room for his back to simply collide with the cushion and keep him on, even if his upper back and head were left on air.

Twelve seconds he stayed in that position, covered quite a fair amout in... Goop...Blue and Green...

No, it's when he sits his upper body back up that the challenge-suffering stumble comes to be, large body limply stumbling forward in his seating, and the Lucario slipping off the chair entirely, dropping down and landing face first in the cushion.

18:14

18:15

18:16

 _'My fur... My fur all covered in goo, in filth... And for nothing but a participation medal! And I'm not even getting that!' - Antonio_

When Antonio gets up, he pretty much rushes out toward the large pile of towels, grabbing one quickly and starting to wipe off, running off into the house quickly! Meanwhile, Johnny gives a shaky pad toward the towels, grabs one with one of his front paws, lies it on the ground, and rolls around in the towel to clean himself up of the goop.

Which was surprisingly efficient.

* * *

24:58

24:59

25:00

Twenty five minutes had hit by this point, the last blast still left at the eighteen minute mark. The focus on this shot though, isn't on the main challenge, though on the elimination corner, with Houseguests (aside from Frost and Antonio) sitting down on the elongated couches. Everyone was left on the left couch, pretty much.

Spark was on the open end of the couch, right beside the door. Beside him, sat the open allied pair of Grace and Denver, with Johnny right beside Denver, Grace sat beside Spark. Blaze was sat on the other end of the left couch, pushed up against the wall of the actual house, whilst right beside her, the only mon sitting on the right couch, and on the inner position, Juke.

 _'The Delphox, Blaze... She knows our alliance is happening. Me and Denver's. It's only a matter of time before she tells Somemon's about it, so it might be best to get some allies in with us, unknown allies...' - Grace (In DR With Denver)_

 _'Couldn't agree with you more Grace! So, what me and Grace did... In our little eliminated corner, I spoke to Johnny, and Grace spoke to Spark, and we may or may not have gotten some alliance buddies!' - Denver (In DR With Grace)_

Grace and Spark were both sat directly next to each other, with Denver and Johnny right beside the duo. Denver had already gotten to speaking with Johnny about the whole ordeal, but Grace turned her head and had just then gotten to working with Spark, smiling some as she looked up at the Raichu's chubby face, "So... Hi."

Sparks ears twitch some, turning his head and looking down at the Charmeleon, sending her a small smile, "Oh, hey. Saw how you got eliminated, and what happened with you and Trish. I'm sorry."

"Oh..." Grace turns her head away, blushing some and sighing out, "Oh, it's nothing you need to worry about. Just... Made a mistake! Heheh... Aaanywaaays," Grace turns her head to look back at Spark, smiling some, blush remaining on her face, "Me and Denver have a bit of an alliance going on, aaaand... I was wondering if maybe you wanted to join? Johnny might join in too, the Litleo Denver's talking too."

Spark is a bit quick to nod at the offer, sending a cute smile down to Grace, "Well sure, an alliance sounds great. Final four all the way."

Graces blush grows, and she let's off an embarrassed nod, looking down some, "Y-Yeah, final four all t-the way."

 _'Do I honestly have any intentions of going to the final four with the oven, the broom, and the awkward roommate? Pffft, nope! But hey, I'll ride this coattail as long as I need, maybe even get Grace into some sort of showmance role with myself, she seems like the perfect candidate. It'd be hard to stand in a room with these fools though without growing annoyed. They aren't exactly mons I like. Whatever though, Acting is easy enough in this damn house...' - Spark_

As that happens on the outside of the house, different things are left brewing on the inside. At the end of the thin hall, sporting out from he kitchen and beside a staircase, was a large, interestingly shaped bathroom, branching from the wall without a door to keep privacy.

There were two mons in the room currently. In the middle of the room, drying herself off with a blue towel, is Frost, having managed to pretty easily get all the goo wiped from her fur, left now just drying herself. Meanwhile, a mon who had just gotten in the short, Antonio, found himself scrubbing very heavily, teeth gritted as he attempted to work hard to clean the goop off. Only, coming up short in the matter.

"Eeeeegh... Come on!" - Antonio

"Well," Frost starts, shaking her thin fur softly in the open air, tossing the towel on the floor, and turning to look at the showering male, blacked out shower glass blocking the duo, "Maybe you should've hopped off the chair earlier, would've had MUCH less of a mess~"

"Now than, if you excuse me, I've got some stuff to do!" - Frost

"Wait! How did you get yours out so easily?!" - Antonio

All that comes is the sound of retreating paw steps...

* * *

39:58

39:59

40:00

"Houseguests!" Oh goodness, that couldn't be good... The seven remaining Houseguests all perk up some at hearing the voice of host Julie Myer return.

In order, Veronica was found with her back in front coated in goop, and despite the recent blowback, was left currently unshaken; An Empty Seat, Trish, who found herself in a very similar position as Veronica, though seemed to look much more stable and stronger; An Empty Seat; An Empty Seat; Darius, with goo voting almost his entire form, having splashed all over his face and such, left shivering slightly in his position, his legs wobbling even as he had been sitting down; An Empty Seat; An Empty Seat; An Empty Seat; Greed, who's only currently coated beings were his lower back and lower front, the horse-like Pokemon though seemingly pretty wobbly, taking up a lot of space on that chair; An Empty Seat; Liz, left sitting straight, entire body only covered in small, occasional fleas of blue and green goo, as her tail was left coated, having absorbed pretty much everything; Christy, the Lycanroc drooping some, coated everywhere down from her chest in blue and green. Though it wasn't the extra weight or the recent blows effecting her. No, she simply seemed to be sleepy, tired, all around bored, yawning out slightly, eyes shut; Beside her was Destruction, still stood tall, despite his lower half being pretty gathered in goo, still leaving a fierce glare to Greed; An Empty Seat; And the loop continues from the beginning.

"There are seven of you left... But only one can be head of household to kick off the big brother Pokemon series. None of you know what is coating your bodies... And you never will know. But it is heavy. And it is sticky. It is weighing you all down hard, I can tell. Regardless, it won't be leaving your sights yet. Green is fine on its own... Blue is fine on its own... But together, they make quite a pair."

The remaining seven brace themselves, as both the cannons in front of and behind them shoot out thick, copious amounts of colored goo. It doesn't start with one simply shot, it's practically flowing onto each contestant, draining them all with the goo.

Christy is the first to go from this, pretty much shocked into waking up, yelping loudly and shifting around violently, wiggling, which is her downfall, the Lycanroc helping out again as she collides with the carpeted floor, eyes wide, realizing what had just happened...

 _'Aww damn! I got so close, I could've shown that crappy Lucario from earlier who rules this house! Unfortunately, it won't be me... *Sigh*'- Christy_

It doesn't just go down from seven to six. No, she isn't the only mon taken down. In fact, three Pokemon are taken down from the hose of goo.

The next mon is a bit of a surprise, the mostly cleaned up Liz having been very highly overwhelmed by the thick colors, her tail blocking out the green from behind her, yes, but her front side was left exposed, and she was easily pushed back, letting out a loud help as she falls off the back of the chair, landing on her tail with a low yelp, and sighing out afterward...

 _'Well, not coming out with the first victory, huh? It ain't all too bad. I still made it over 40 minutes in, AND I may have even proven to the others that I'm a force to be reckoned with, without winning HOH! Wait... Wait, that's not good, is it...?' - Liz_

The final mon to be pushed off, just judging by their shivering and current states, is left Moreso as little to no surprise, Darius the Umbreon being knocked off pretty much instantly, not letting out any noise but a soft 'oomph' as he collides face first with the carpet, and sighs out sadly.

 _'Darnit! I didn't make it! Whew, that comp took a lot out of me! Well hey, I don't have to endure that anymore, AND I get some time to recover from this... Yeah.' - Darius_

As those mons are all spilt out, the goo fades back out to nothing, and the final four are left recovering once again. Destruction, the Charizard left sitting down, practically still as a statue, despite his upper body now having been coated in goo too. Trish, the Ninetales, who's shaking some from the large torrent, having pushed her claws deep into the chair to help keep her stable, and currently pulling them out, grinning toward the competition. Greed, the Mudsdale having only barely kept in the game, shivering form growing quite a bit, as the goo had managed to coat up practically his entire back and front, just inches away from possibly slipping off the chair. Veronica, the Drakeon having been able to recover quickly, fur flowing softly in the light wind of the room, as the eeveelution looked around the outdoor area with a bit of a large smile, shivering slightly.

* * *

53:21

53:22

53:23

The competition was surely reaching toward its conclusion. Almost an hour has passed, four Pokemon remain vying for HOH. This circumstances couldn't be more dire.

While things are very critical in the HOH competition, things are just as critical for those eliminated. Especially, those on the inside of the house, like Antonio and Frost

 _'So, I've had all this time to go looking through other Pokemons bags and stuff on their rooms!' - Frost_

Frost can be seen through cameras positioned alike security cameras, rummaging through opened bags in multiple rooms.

 _'At first, I couldn't really find anything interesting. Clothes, personal belongings, etcetera. But then...' - Frost_

Frost could be seen, in the large pink room that she slept in along with a few others, the main one tht connected to other rooms and opened out into a hall, rummaging through a black bag tht seems stockpiled. There ws light blue text on the bag, in large bold letters, 'Liz'

Frost suddenly pulls a book out of the bag, a thick black notebook, with a pen latched on the side. It was unmarked. Frost flicks through the book, eyes going wide at what she had found. She pads up to one of the cameras in the top corner of the room, flicking open the book to a certain page and turning it around, revealing it into the camera.

 _''My Strategy, by Liz Abernathy'. You couldn't make this crap up! Just this large book, with page after page of Liz revealing to all her magnificent strategy in this game! And keeping in mind, we he not a clue about what this game would be like, aside from hearing of its large need for social talk. What does it reveal on the first page, beside the title, huh? 'I've been accepted to Big Brother Pokemon! Oh Arceus, it's a dream come true! I get to join a reality tv show, like 'The House'! Shame that got canned, but I feel like I can implore a ton of strategy from the competitors of that game into this one!' So. I now know how Liz stands in this house by day one. Oh, she wants to do a lot of things! Create an alliance with three other Pokemon, divulge onto other mons in the game and befriend them, one Pokemon each member. Control the votes. Pffft, sounds pretty weird, but hey, we'll just let this first week take please, see just what the game entailes each week, then we can determine if this girls a genius being taken down, or a worthless fool being ignored!' - Frost_

* * *

59:58

59:59

1:00:00

"Houseguests!"

One hour mark, four competitors left, Julie Myer speaking through the wide set... This can't be good, not one bit.

"One hour has gone by, eleven contestants have dropped out, and it's about time three more contestants do the same thing!"

Destruction is still left sitting tall, eyes shut, his entire body after that 30 second spray earlier now covered in blue and green goo.

Veronica is left in a slightly similar position, sitting as still as she can, though shivering some, eyes shut, covered in colored goo, drenching her long and puffy fur and face in said colorings, and letting out shaky breaths.

Trish is left in the competition for HOH still as well, shivering ever so slightly, poking her claws deep into the cushion of the chair, to attempt and keep in this comp, whilst also shutting her eyes tight.

And Greed is the last mon left, his entire body also covered in goo, the large mon breathing quite deeply, left surprisingly still, as he takes up the entire seat still.

"As you may notice," Julie starts, as a wide shot of the backyard somes to be, four very large buckets, filled to the brim with orange goop are lowered over each remaining houseguest, "It's time to add our third and final color in this competition. Please release the orange goo."

All four buckets start to slowly tilt over, orange goo at first starting out as simply pouring softly over the heads of each houseguest. This stuff was much thinner than the other goos, feeling much more like water than anything else.

As time went on, slowly but surely, the buckets started pouring out more nd more goo over each houseguest, and they all keep in.

The first mon to suffer the fate of this orange is Greed, the goo spilling under his hooves and shifting him slightly. As Greed started to shift some to try and regain his position, he ended up slipping entirely, letting out a loud, shocked help as this happens, colliding with the carpet with a low 'oomph', and lifting his head up off the ground, looking up at the remaining competitors.

 _'Arceus damnit! One tiny slip up and theirs no forgiveness, out like a light! Ugh... I was gonna put up that dumb Lucario and one of his little catty friends... Whoever wins better do that for me!' - Greed_

Greed had managed to slip at exactly one minute in, leaving his time at 1:01:00.

Though it wasn't long after that, about half a minute or so late, that the orange goo would suddenly take a much quicker drop of goo, and trip up another one of the Houseguests. The goo pounding too much, Veronica ends up slipping on it as well in her seated position, somehow, leaving her tumbling off the chair and colliding with the carpet, heaving out a loud grunt.

 _'Ugh, oh come on, so close! Darnit... Well, I guess you win some, you lose some. But in this game, I'm determined to win some more, and lose some fewer!' - Veronica_

With Veronica down at 1:01:41, it was all left down to Destruction and Trish in the competition, and the duo were determined to move onward in the game, hoping and banking on proving themselves with the first competition, prove that they are no small deal to be messed with!

* * *

"Hey!" From the glass door separating the house from the backyard, a voice could be heard calling out! It was Frost, having opened up the door just in time for what was sure to be the final few minutes of this competition! "Who's the first HOH?" She called out, turning to look t the two mons sat down in the circle of chairs, being drenched by goo...

"It's not over yet!" Would shout in reply Veronica, attempting to clean off her fur with the towel given to her, though not quite doing so well. No matter, she was still overly focused on the comp, "Should be any minute now though!"

Frost would nod, padding over to the losers corner of the backyard, sitting with the remainder of contestants, aside from Antonio, who remained in the warm shower attempting to properly clean off his fur...

1:04:58

1:04:59

1:05:00

Trish and Destruction, the two remaining possible heads of household, we're both left near each other, with only a parting of three seats between them. Destruction, despite now five minutes of constant orange goo coverings flowing down overtop him... Was left completely still, not faltering even a little bit, staring straight forwards, eyes even left open...

Whilst Trish's frame had been taking quite the toll from the goop being poured on her, weighing her down... She was staring down at the remainder of her body, all the goo... Staring at the carpet... And she sighed out softly, shivering like crazy...

Slowly, she managed to turn her head to look over at Destruction, eyes quickly going wide as she saw him looking practically unbreakable! She knew what would happen soon, that she would break... Maybe she could get a deal out of it... "Hey," She calls out, loud enough for the Charizard to hear, and turn to look over with a slight glare, whilst quiet enough for those in the losers corner not to catch, "I'm... If I drop, I'm good... Right...?"

Destruction would keep a deep glare on his current rival, huffing out air some, "I have my plans. You aren't down, not yet anyway."

"Y-You sure...?"

"If your gonna drop," Destruction starts to reply, turning his head and looking forward once again, "Just do it. It doesn't matter to me if you drop voluntarily, or falter and fail later. I have my plans for this week, and nothing will change. I don't see you as a threat for sitting in a chair for an hour."

Trish's ears perked t hearing all that had to be said from the big guy, managing a small gulp at his slight force in words, and shakily sighing out, from relief. She knew it was best.

So, Trish would shakily step off of her chair. One paw, two paw, three paw, four. With all that weight on her, she's left shivering with every little step of her giving up.

"And Trish has dropped, congratulations Destruction, you are the first HOH of the season!" Julie Myer announces through the homes loud speaker, the crowd of previously lost Pokemon mostly letting out low cheers at the announcement!

 _'I did what I though was best for me. It's almost a win in all categories! I'm not seem as much of a target to arguably the most powerful mon in here, I'm assured I won't be first taken out of the game, and I don't get the target of being the first HOH in the season! I don't care what happens this next week, as long as it helps keep me in longer!' - Trish_

The other twelve having watched all mostly remain in the losers corner, most oft he smaller ones seemingly too intimidated to walk up and congratulate him, whilst more of the larger moms are left not wanting to piss off the mon who's left with the most power in the game.

As the buckets resume back to being stable, the large layers of goo finishing pouring out all over the Charizard, Destruction takes a slow step off from his seated position in the seat, stepping off into a tall stand, and left staring forward with two gazing eyes.

"Destruction, you will be awarded your key to the HOH room soon tomorrow. Now remember, later this week, it is your duty to select two other players on the game, and place them up for eviction. You cannot put yourself up on the block."

 _'I know just what I'm doing. And no one will get to make me re-think my decision." - Destruction_

"If you all could please shower up, meet me back out in the living room, I have some big news to share with you all."

* * *

A good few hours now had passed since the HOH competition drew to its completion. All the Houseguests had managed to properly shower up, and we're all left seated on the sofas in the living room, in the same order as previously, with the introductions.

They were mostly chatting quietly amongst themselves, with Destruction left sitting on the wide couch in the center, blank face staring up at the telivision in the house, which would turn in a few short moments into the transition.

"Houseguests!"

"Julie!" A majority of the Houseguests particpating would shout back to the host, some afterward, like Veronica and Darius, letting off low chuckles.

"I see everyone has cleaned themselves off after that first HOH comp, so, I'll get is straight to the point. Earlier, we brought up that there was a 16th houseguest awaiting in the Big Brother Pokemon House, who may or may not be affiliated with one of the Houseguests in here now."

"I would like to confirm this by stating, by blood, and by family, this Pokemon is related to one of you. One of you will be playing this season with one family member. Additionally, for whomever this Pokemon may be related to, this unknown 16th Pokemon AND the Pokemon they are related to, will be safe this week for sure. Cannot be nominated at any point over the first HOH reign," A door could be heard opening from upstairs in the house, most Pokemon quickly looking up toward the balcony-like area of the upstairs section, the mon not being seen, as the door it had came out of closes behind it, and it starts to walk onward, "So without further ado, the final Pokemon participating in this game, is..."

 _'Can't be any of my family members! Well, considering at least tht I have no siblings, and most mons in my family related properly to me aren't really healthy enough to do this. So, I may not be for sure safe, but hey, at least I don't get that target on my back!' - Blaze_

 _'Three possibilities pop into mind upon hearing this. My brother. My mother. And my Sister. And none of them I would appreciate following me into Tis game.' - Spark_

 _'I can't imagine someone calling out for one of my family members, some think I'm good! Most of them don't enjoy stuff like this, and they aren't really interesting enough to be on tv!' - Trish_

 _'Oooooheheh! I'm hoping it's my older sister, Lyndsay! She's a Breezeon~!' - Veronica_

And as the mystery mon walks down the staircase, a close up of their paws colliding with each step could be seen. Small looking, and dark red, with a lighter shade of red accompanied with for the legs.

It isn't long after that the Pokemon hops off the staircase, each mon in the grop of fifteen looking over, as the smaller sized mon sways its way over happily. One small gasp could be heard, coming from Trish the Ninetales...

As in struts a Vulpix, small duffel bag on its back, padding into the room and sitting down on the floor, cutely tilting her head, "Hi there!" The Vulpix calls out, giggling some, definitely female, "I'm Vana, and I'm Trish's sister!"

* * *

The final shot, the close up of the Vulpix, fades out quickly, fadingminward to a scene with Julie Myer, the Gardevoir host standing in front of the door to the Big Brother house, smiling as she stares forward, "That will do it for the premier of Big Brother Pokemon! Remember to vote for who YOU, THE VIEWERS, would like to become HOH for two weeks! Everyone is eligible, except for the current HOH, Destruction! Dont forget that next time we meet up, the Have Nots will be revealed, with voters allowed to vote for four different characters! As well, Destruction will be picking his nominations for eviction this week! From outside the Big Brother Pokemon House, I'm Julie Myer, and this has been Big Brother Pokemon!"

 **ALRIGHT GUYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING!**

 **PLEASE REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR WHO YOU THINK SHOULD BE HAVE NOTS FOR THE WEEK! ON , A POLL WILL BE ON MY PROFILE, WHERE YOU CAN VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT TO BE A HAVE NOT! AND ON DEVIANTART, SIMPLY COMMENT FOUR NAMES AND THEY WILL BE TALLIED UP WITH THE POLL!**

 **WHO WILL BE NOMINATED FIRST BY DESTRUCTION?!**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN TRISH AND HER SISTER VANA?!**

 **WHO WILL LEAVE THE BIG BROTHER POKEMON HOUSE THIS WEEK?!**

 **TUNE IN NEXT TIME AND BEYOND TO FIND THE ANSWERS TO THOSE QUESTIONS!**

 _And also, it's time for our usual character count! We are accepting characters for two stories right now! If you would like to submit a character, simply pm me on Fanfiction asking for the form, or go to my 'Searching For Characters' journal on DA!_

 _Current casts:_

 _Big Brother Pokemon Season 2 - 3/16_

 _Total Poke-Drama: Season 4 - 4/12_

 _We will soon be accepting characters for Season 2 of Survivor: Pokemon_


	2. Episode 2 - Who's On The Chopping Block?

**BIG BROTHER POKEMON**

 **EPISODE 2**

 **WHO'S ON THE CHOPPING BLOCK?**

* * *

Just as last episode had begun, we're left with a shot of Julie Myer, the Gardevoir host of the show, standing in front of the houses door, arms lowered, paws clutching each other, a beautiful smile on host face as she speaks up, staring straight into the camera, "The 16th Houseguest revealed, Destruction as the first Head of Household, and strategies already revealed? And the selected have nots are revealed! We'll be finding out where all of this leads, tonight, on Big Brother Pokemon!"

* * *

 _Previously, on Big Brother Pokemon!_

 _15 Pokemon entered the Big Brother Pokemon house, stepping into their new lives for what could be anywhere from 1 week, to 3 entire months!_

 _They were all introduced to each other throughout the first day in the game, some preferring to keep in the happy, light hearted mood, and others wanting to crash the party!_

 _An alliance between Denver and Grace was formed, and an attempt to pull in new members ended in the duo being found out, and ratted out!_

 _This ratting out would lead to a friendship to be made, between Frost, Antonio, and Blaze! When Greed tried to make it more permanent though, things quickly went awry between two men!_

 _In an HOH Competition of gloppy features, it would come down to four at the hour mark, vying to first hold the most powerful position! It came down to Greed, a Mudsdale who's aim to prove to three others in the game his worth, matched up with his large quadruped size, resulted in him collapsing first of the final four. Veronica, a Drakeon, dragon type eeveelution from a city deep underground, who's determination was enough to score her third in the HOH comp! Trish, a fiery Ninetales who sacrificed the spot for strategy, happily taking second place, to the victor, Destruction the Charizard, Big Brother Pokemons first ever Head of Household!_

 _With Trish's sister now being added into the game, and the duo safe, how will this affect Trish and her current strategy?_

 _Frost now with knowledge of Liz's own strategy, what could come of Liz and Frost?_

 _With Denver and Grace now including Johnny and Spark into their alliance, will they be able to form a proper alliance?_

 _And who will Destruction nominate for eviction?_

 _Find out, tonight, on Biiiiig Brother Pokemon!_

* * *

 _So, Trish would shakily step off of her chair. One paw, two paw, three paw, four. With all that weight on her, she's left shivering with every little step of her giving up._

 _"And Trish has dropped, congratulations Destruction, you are the first HOH of the season!" Julie Myer announces through the homes loud speaker, the crowd of previously lost Pokemon mostly letting out low cheers at the announcement!_

'Well, that's just fantastic isn't it? Week one and the most intimidating player has all the power in the house... Figures, huh? Well, it shouldn't matter! As long as me and Grace can convince him that we are not an alliance, or that we are not a threat, we should be good!' - Denver

'I played along with the other houseguests! To them this may be terrible, but to me this is like heaven! Big strong man, probably lacking in all too much brain power, with the power in the house? Heheheh, I can twist his little brain how I please!' - Blaze

'Okay, so yeah. Dropping that competition isn't exactly gonna get me brownie points with everymon else in the game. But, it will get me a chance this week at staying in the game! I mean, you heard what the big lug said right? I'm not his target! All it's gonna take is some damage control with the others, piece of cake! They won't be mad!' - Trish

'All the power... All of it belongs to me this week... I know exactly what I got in mind. Not a single person will know though, until it hits them right in the face. Everyone should fear me. I will win.' - Destruction

 _The other twelve having watched all mostly remain in the losers corner, most oft he smaller ones seemingly too intimidated to walk up and congratulate him, whilst more of the larger moms are left not wanting to piss off the mon who's left with the most power in the game._

 _As the buckets resume back to being stable, the large layers of goo finishing pouring out all over the Charizard, Destruction takes a slow step off from his seated position in the seat, stepping off into a tall stand, and left staring forward with two gazing eyes._

* * *

 _And as the mystery mon walks down the staircase, a close up of their paws colliding with each step could be seen. Small looking, and dark red, with a lighter shade of red accompanied with for the legs._

 _It isn't long after that the Pokemon hops off the staircase, each mon in the grop of fifteen looking over, as the smaller sized mon sways its way over happily. One small gasp could be heard, coming from Trish the Ninetales..._

'I can not believe it... It's really her isn't it... It's...' - Trish

'Is that Trish's sister?' - Spark

 _As in struts a Vulpix, small duffel bag on its back, padding into the room and sitting down on the floor, cutely tilting her head, "Hi there!" The Vulpix calls out, giggling some, definitely female, "I'm Vana, and I'm Trish's sister!"_

'Hiiiiiiii~! Yes hello, it's me! I'm Trish's sister! It's nice to get to introduce myself, and start playing this game! Well, whilst being safe for the first week of course! My sister probably thinks-' - Vana

'-She's not good enough for this game! She's not as pretty as me, not as strong as me, not as fat as me, and not as good a talker as me! All she stands to be is a target on my back! A PERMANENT ONE!' - Trish

* * *

 **DAY 1**

 **Released On TV: 2nd Week Of June, 2017**

Vana giggles some, standing now atop the table, surrounded by the other Houseguests who sit down on couches, wearing a soft grin as she looks around, "Sooooo," She starts, trying to break a bit of an awkward silence.

"Hi there Vana!" Sprouts up Veronica, the Drakeon happily pushing up off of the couch she sat on and padded up to the female,mrsising her paw to the table, "I'm Veronica!"

"Oh, I saw! I was watching the whole time! Yeah, up in some room! It was decked out and everything, it looked so cool! Yeah, I'm-"

"NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" Suddenly shouted Trish in a blazing fury, glaring deeply at her sister and letting out a low growl! She would push up to a stand on her four paws and stomp up to Vana, with the Vulpix on the table the duo easily being eye to eye, "THIS IS MY MOMENT, AND YOU'RE RUINING IT!"

 _'Yeeeeeeah... I think it's pretty obvious now that we don't really... Well, have all that good of a relationship...' - Vana_

"You need to leave," Trish would shout, after raising her head as much as she can, just to be able to look down at Vana instead of standing at equal height, though not by much, "Go on, go. Walk out that front door, right now. You can quit anytime, so just go and quit."

"Sorry Sis," Vana begins, grinning slightly as she stares at the fiery Ninetales, "I'm not walking out. I'm gonna stay here until the moment I'm not allowed to stay, whether you like it or not..."

As this whole scene transpires, Grace the Charmeleon and Denver the Cincinno are left sitting side by side, watching the scene transpire quietly, with wide eyes.

 _'Yeeeeah... There's gotta be no way their gonna work together! They seem to have such blood and clash, tension between each other!'- Grace with Denver beside her_

 _'Well you never know, it could be a front or something! Or maybe they will work together and make it like, seem so secretive and stuff, cause no one would suspect it!' - Denver with Grace beside her_

 _'Oooooh, you're right!' - Grace with Denver beside her_

"Uuuuuuugh!" Trish spouted, grunting out as she turned around, eyes glazing over all the others with a low glare, "Well I'm not going anywhere either! So it looks like we're rivals than! Don't worry, you won't be here long! Two weeks tops, that's all I'm giving you! Until then, don't speak to me!"

Trish would turn and stomp off from the scene, continuing to pout and groan in anger as she did so, making her way toward the hall, padding through it, and stomping her way into the nearest room in sight...

This leaves a bit of an awkward silence in the living room, Vana looking over her shoulder at where Trish had stomped off to, glaring some...

 _'Come on Trish, you can never count out social prowess, and I'm way better in any social environment than you are! Brute strength won't get you anywhere dear!' - Vana_

 _'I don't care that they can't be nominated for eviction. Not one bit. My targets were left unaffected and open, so this twist shakes nothing for me.' - Destruction_

 _'Yes, this is just what I need! Something so distracting that people won't question my antics! They probably won't even notice~' - Frost_

As introductions continue between the remainder of the cast and Vana, it's not long before Destruction, a mon who had been left silent the entire time, was called into the diary room by the loud P.A. System tht was wired throughout the house.

* * *

With most of the Pokemon in the house now scattered around, doing their own thing, it isn't too long after that a view of the diary room door is zoomed in on, Destruction roughly pushing it opened and walking out, staring up toward the second floor of the home, "HOH ROOM! NOW!" Would shout Destruction, stomping his way past the living room, between the kitchen and dining room, and up the staircase to the top.

Already up there were three Pokemon who had been chatting with each other in the kitchen. Darius the Umbreon, Spark the Raichu, and Liz the Vaporeon.

 _'I'll be honest, I was super excited to see what the HOH room would look like! Ooooh I just wanna know what I'm fighting for so bad!' - Liz_

Its not long before the remainder of PokemonFuad found themselves gathered around destruction and the door, in a large 16-person pile up.

Destruction had a key wrapped round his neck, on a string necklace. He used this key to unlock and push open the door, revealing the large room!

It was easily the size of the largest multi-person bedroom in the house, with about another half of the same bedroom added! Blue was draped all over the place! Blue walls, blue shelves, blue blankets on a large king sized bed, done up in such a nice and proper way! The bed was pushed into the corner of the room, with a small row of couches pushed up against the wall to the right of the entrance. Easily could seat eight people at any given time!

The flooring in the room was wooden, alongside a nice big blue carpet too, right in the center of the room. There was also a small circular table, with four chairs surrounding it.

Atop the table, there was a large layout of different assortments of protein bars and weights, as well as a note. And scattered throughout the room were also pictures from Destructions past! Including him as a Charmander, in his early years!

Destruction wold shake his head as he stopped in, the remaining 15 Pokemon clambering in behind him, cheering excitedly for the male who really couldn't give a damn...

 _'Yeah, I put on an act for the guy. Like it really mattered, I was just trying to make sure that nothing happened to me, you know, maybe even gain a massive, dominant ally...' - Antonio_

Destruction couldn't really care less about all of this excitement in here, rolling his eyes and stomping over to the circular table, pulling a chir out and siting down, watching with low glares settled on almost every one of hs competitors... Watching as they acted like they were having a blast, try and get in with the HOH and stay safe. He just rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Hey, Destruction!" Suddenly yells out Liz, the large fire type turning to look over at the Vaporeon poking at the picture on one of the two end tables beside the bed... She would grasp the picture with her paw, lifting it up and showing it off... Revealing two charmnders... "Hey, is this you and your brother? Or sister? Or-"

The Vaporeon is shut right up as suddenly, a long spat of flame shot from the giant Charizard, landing against the picture and declining rating it entirely...

 _'Okay... Did I do something wrong...?' - Liz_

 _'No pictures of me pre-Zard, that's how it works. I have no idea why my family sent me this, or who sent it, but no.' - Destruction_

Liz would gulp audibly at the sight, just giving off a slow nod and setting the picture back down on the end table, turning and returning to focusing on everything else involved with the group, chatter included.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, looking at pictures throughout Destructions history. It was only a few minutes after that seemed to be noted though that Destruction tried to romp it, letting out a massive slam of his paws against the floor, which called to everyone's attention, turning their heads and looking over.

"Here! Now! I'm reading my note damnit!"

Destruction seemed to be demanding the house, growling out as he snatched his note from home from the table, seeming to be created of a fire proof parchment. Good thinking.

He would let out a low grumble before speaking up, not bothering to look up and see of the remaining Houseguests had tried to gather up or just ignored him. They had gathered up closer though.

 _'To: DES_

 _From: Mommaw_

 _Oh Des, me and your father are so excited for you! That you're on the show, that you're totally winning right now! Good for you! We're rooting for you all the way honey, make sure to 'destroy' the competition! Heheheh~ Love you dear!_

 _Sincerely, Mommaw'_

"D'aaaaaaaaaaa - that's adorable! - aaaw~" Came from what was practically a sea of pokèmon giving off an act to the giant Charizard, Destruction sorta rolling his noise at all of that, before suddenly raising his hand-paws and slamming then against the table, instantly stopping anymore vocals from the crowd...

"Everyone out! Now!"

Well, that lasted about five minutes...

Destruction would watch with a heavy glare as most of the Pokemon from the large group would turn almost on a dime and split from the scene... Though some pokemon didn't split, that including one pokemon worried about his position, Greed the Mudsdale, and two other Pokemon looking to try and earn the trust of Destruction...

"Heeeeey maaaaan..." Greed would start, looking up into the eyes of the glaring Charizard, and left gulping some, "Uh... We're cool, riiiight? I mean... You won't nominate me, will you?"

"I'm not letting anyone in on my plans, so just go off and do whatever," Destruction would growl, leaving Greed though to continue staring...

"But... I just waned to know man... Do you have any plans for-"

"BEAT IT!"

At that massive, terrifying growl of a shout coming from Destruction, Greed would be left quickly nodding, turning and padding his way out of the room, this leaving Denver and Grace alone with him...

 _'This is going to be so scary... But I'll do it anyway...' - Denver_

"Destruction...?" Denver shakily asks, standing side by side with Grace as the duo were looked down upon by the Charizard, barring his teeth as he let off a low growl...

"What is it now?!"

"W-Well..." Denver would start, gripping Grace's wrist tightly, "I-I just wanted t-to let you know, th-that me and Grace are just friends! We aren't in an alliance like some would claim!"

"I don't care. You two aren't in an alliance? So what, doesn't matter to me. Doesn't mess up my plans for this week as head of household. Just go on and be alliance mates or something..."

The two Pokemon below would stare up at the Charizard with wide eyes, hearing the words the beast had to say... They would let out shaky gulps the both of them, and slowly nod, not uttering another word as they both turned and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind them and leaving Destruction alone in the room.

* * *

"Okay," Speaks up Frost, back with her trio of doom that had seemingly started to establish previously, back on the beds in the opened up room as usual, Frost on one pink bed, with Blaze and Antonio both seated on the large queen bed that Greed had taken over, "So, we need to try and develop a strategy, get what we want to happen to happen."

"I say most important is get Denver and Grace up on the block somehow, maybe try and convince Destruction?" Blaze would suggest, grinning just a bit, "They are trying to form an alliance, and they are definitely on the search for new members. Nominations are tomorrow, so we would have until then to get set up and everything with Destruction for that to happen."

"Mmm Hmm, yeah that's a good idea!" Frost pronounces, grinning deviously as she turned to look over at Antonio, "Boy, you got anything?"

"Uh... We could bring peace to the house...?"

 _'I was honestly completely distracted when she asked that question. The thought just sort of came to mind that I wasn't safe at the moment, but I still think I got this.' - Antonio_

 _'Hes got a bit of brawn, and he's pretty showy too. But when it comes to brains, I don't think Antonio is all too important for us.' - Frost_

The two other mons in the group gave off blinks, before Frost found herself sighing out, and rolling onto her back, "We could try and get you same damn brains, that's for sure."

Antonio would look down at the ground, ears lowering to the ground, but it wasn't long after that Blaze would speak up, "Pfft, calm down Antonio. Just means that me and Frost think up all the ideas, which isn't much of a bad idea in the slightest."

* * *

Back now in the bathroom, long after the challenge with Pokemon finishing up getting ready for bed, there were four Pokemon inside, the remaining four. Vana, apart of the first twist in the game, currently showering in the setting of extremely boiling, a red water rushing out from the shower head. Darius, left brushing his teeth, holding the toothbrush with his paw and using a vibrating toothbrush as he stated into the mirror. Liz, the Vaporeon sat down on a blue couch randomly placed in the bathroom, up against the far wall, lying on her side with her head raised. And Veronica, sitting down beside the currently in use shower, waiting for her chance to use it.

"Hey," Vana suddenly spouts out to the others, the Vulpix peaking down under the shower door to see the four other Pokemon turn their heads to look at the shower, "Darius, Liz and Veronica right? You all seem like good Pokemon! I was wondering if maybe you guys would like to form an alliance possibly? Final 4 deal?"

Liz and Veronica quickly tilt their heads,ma bit confused by the offer... Though Darius smiles happily and nods, "Sure, sounds fun! By now theirs bound to be some alliances already in the game, so it'd be nice to be included in one!"

"Wait," Liz spites, looking over to Darius and tilting her head, "You really think so? It's only day one..."

"Well, you either play hard or don't play at all! And I'm sure a lot of Pokemon are already playing hard!"

Liz's head untilts, same as Veronica, and the two Eeveelutions start to think it over...

"I mean... It'd help out with my strategy a lot. An alliance would make thins a lot easier," Liz started, looking over to the shower and smiling, "Sure, I'd love to join!"

"Great!" Vana cheered, giggling, "Sooo, we got Darius and Liz! Veronica, would you like to join~?"

"I mean... Sure, I guess. Why not, really."

 _'I mean, it was already so far in, it'd just make me a target not to join and to know about them, right? And... Heh, either way, I did kinda wanna join anyway!' - Veronica_

"Eeee! So it's settled, we are an alliance! Any name ideas?"

"Bathroom Buddies?" Darius suddenly spats out, causing the others to obviously tilt their heads his way in confusion.

 _'I dunno, it just seemed like a fitting name! Heheh, since we did form in the bathroom~!' - Darius_

"Er... Anyone else got any names?" Vana asked, sorta dragging out the question...

And when no one else responded, she let off a sort of awkward chuckle, "Heheh, soooo, I guess we're the Bathroom Buddies then?"

"I guess..." - Liz

"Yeah..." - Veronica

"Oh yes, great! Thank you!" - Darius

"Oh Arceus..." - Vana

* * *

 **DAY 2**

After a long, comfortable night in the Big Brother Pokemon house, under Destructions rule, a new day winds it's head around. It starts off with a large group of 8 Pokemon, Trish, Spark, Greed, Vana, Liz, Blaze, Frost and Christy. They were all gathered in the circular table for breakfast, with Trish and Vana both having identical meals, a stack of five pancakes covered in syrup, whilst the others would be dining on other things, Spark, Blaze, Frost and Christy all eating various kinds of cereal, Greed with a large steak because steak, and Liz with a large bowl of red, transparent jelly, with bacon bits spread around inside.

Things at first were quiet, almost to the degree of being awkward between the 8 early risers, it being about 9 in the morning.

But it wasn't long before Liz decided to try and get the talking going, looking up from her bowl of jelly and smiling some, "So... How did everyone sleep?"

"Oh I slept good-"

"-It was alright-"

"-Could've been better-"

"-Nice enough-"

"-Meh-"

And so on and so forth came as the audible responses, Liz smiling at that and letting off a little chuckle, "Heheh, nice! Did anyone-"

Liz is pretty quickly cut off though by a low growl from Frost, glaring the Vaporeons way, "Can't you see we're trying to eat in peace? Keep it down."

"Hey, that's rude!" Vana would intervene, returning the gore Frosts way for her friend, "You could've at least been semi-nice about it, that was just mean and cruel!"

"We're locked in this house for a quarter of a million dollars, fighting to win, without a single person eliminated yet, it'd be pretty damn wise not to stand out or cause arguments, so you need to keep it down."

Vana asked at Frosts words, glare growing angrier, "Yeah! But-"

"I agree with her Vana, you should keep it down," Trish suddenly intervened, letting out a low growl as she stared her sisters way, "Liz, you're fine, but Vana could keep quiet, I feel."

"Nobody asked you to stick your nose in someone else's business," Vana wold respond to her sister, coming up with her own growl...

"Listen guys, I think we need to give this situation a chill pill, okay? Just calm down..." Liz attempted to calm down this conversation she had basically started herself, instantly regretting trying to get social at this early point in the morning when little to no people were looking to be social... "Let's just work on, uh... Pushing our emotions elsewhere? A less disruptive and less aggressive place...?"

"Yaaaaaaawn, Is something wrong...?" A tired female voice asks, Denver walking in past the main hall, into the dining room. She had a censor bar over every part of her body, aside from her head.

Not everyone would turn to look at first, just Liz, Christy and Trish. Though with Trish's reaction... "Ewwwww! What the hell, oh that's disgusting! Cover up!"

Everyone else looks over, almost instantly letting off similar reactions to the noise, "H-Huh? W-What's so...?"

 _'I... May have forgotten that some of my fur sheds when I sleep... In veeery... Eh... Particular spots... And I'm supposed to wait under the covers an hour for it all to... Grow back...' - Denver_

"OH! OH OH OH!" Denver's eyes instantly went wide, finally realizing just what was wrong, a blush tinting her white fur, before she quickly turned and dashed off in embarrassment!

"Disgusting..." - Frost

* * *

"Houseguests!"

Two hours had passed since that 8-Person Group Breakfast in the kitchen, and the monitor in the living room had flushed up to life! Host Julie Myer's voice rang through the PA Systems throughout the house, calling to attention all 16 Houseguests!

"Please houseguests, everyone come to the living room!"

It was only a few minutes before everyone had gathered up in the living room, sat down on couches and all facing the monitor. Destruction was sat in the center of everyone again, on the chairs used to symbolize nominations.

"Alright houseguests, are you ready to hear of a twist that won't be contained to just this season?"

"Yes!" "Yeah! "Alright, yeah!" "Sure" An influx of replies would come from all the houseguests, some excited, some nervous, some just not seeming to care...

"Alright! Well, the world has voted for four of you from the house, to become what are known as 'Have Nots' for the next two weeks! Have Nots are restricted to BBP Slop, as well as other light foods! They also are restricted to cold showers, and uncomfortable living arrangements for two weeks! That large black door in the hallway? That's the Have Not room, where whoever was voted to become a Have Not will be required to sleep until either the two weeks are up, or if they win Head of Household next week! Also, these votes will happen Bi-Weekly, and aside from special cases, as long as you are not the head of household at the time of the votes, you ARE eligible to become a Have Not! Have Nots can still be nominated, and compete in the Power of Veto challenge as well!"

 _'So, Julie basically tells us that for the next week, 25% of us are screwed! Yeah, four of us makes up an entire quarter! Those are really large odds that I could end up being a Have Not!' - Spark_

 _'So a Have Not is basically not eating or sleeping properly? Pfft, I can deal with the cold, and as much as I wouldn't like to, I can deal with all of that too!' - Frost_

"Three Houseguests were exempt from being a have not for the next two weeks! The Head Of Household, Destruction! And the two houseguests involved in the twist, Trish and Vana!"

"I would like to start by stating that out of the many votes we received, only FIVE Pokemon in the house were voted for, talk about going with the flow!"

"Two of those five tied, although they had the highest percentages so it didn't matter! Unfortunately... The other three houseguests tied as well! So, to determine four Have Not's for the week, all five Houseguests voted for will compete in a challenge! And the winner, will NOT be a Have Not!"

"Allow me to announce now... With 14% a piece, and the lower tie that has caused this problem..."

"Antonio..." The Lucario's eyes widen in shock as his name is announced, gulping...

 _'No! No No No No! I can NOT handle this! I REFUSE! I am going to win that challenge, no matter who I face! And I'm going to make sure I'm not a Have Not!' - Antonio_

"Johnny..." Johnny seems to tilt his head...

 _'Well, I don't know what I did wrong but, I guess my only way to not be a Have Not is to win this challenge.' - Johnny_

"And Denver..." The Cinccino's eyes instantly go wide, a blaze of panic on her face. Seems her fur grew back though.

 _'Wait, Me?! No! No No No this can't be happening! No! Why did you guys vote for me to be a Have Not?!' - Denver_

"The other two houseguests both came in at a staggering 28% each! And those two are..."

"Christy..." Christy seems pretty shocked herself, eyes going slightly wide!

 _'W-Wait, I was... I was one of the two pokemon who had the MOST votes for Have Nots...?' - Christy_

"And Frost..." The Glaceon would simply roll her eyes, turning away from the view of the camera...

 _'Yeah, whatever! I'll still win that challenge and get out of being a Have Not!' - Frost_

"They will compete in a challenge out in the backyard, RIGHT NOW! This challenge will be spectated by you all, in here! Frost, Christy, Denver, Johnny and Antonio, please make your way outside!"

* * *

By the time the five Pokemon all make it out of the house and into the backyard, they are treated with a long, five laned and grass-floored running yard! It goes from one end of the backyard to the other, and all five houseguests line up in their respective lanes.

From left to right, the lanes are: Antonio, Denver, Johnny, Frost, Christy

"This tie breaker challenge is simple! When I say go, the five of you will dash forward! Whoever is last is going to be a Have Not! The other four will race again, where last place from those four will ALSO be a Have Not! The challenge goes on until the end of the final race, where two houseguests will be racing, and the winning houseguests wins themselves out of being a have not! Is that understood?"

A multitude of yesses come from the five houseguests.

 _'Pfft, running? This is gonna be-' - Antonio_

 _'A piece of cake! The others wont know-' - Frost_

 _'If I should even try! I'm not all that great a runner, and-' - Denver_

 _'I am definitely winning this! Lycanroc is all about speed! Hell, speed is my middle' - Christy_

 _'Place I hope! The middle one is third, I believe? I know I don't wanna be a Have Not, but... With three females in the race, I'm not sure if I should just let one of them win or not...' - Johnny_

"Alright! Then the first round starts... NOW!"

Immediately, the four Pokemon go out blazing in their running speed! Antonio breaks in for a quick lead, followed closely behind by Christy, with Frost dead on right beside her! Johnny's not far behind them, and Denver is far off in the rear!

Suddenly involving Christy and Frost though, Christy would suddenly trip and fall, letting out a loud yelp! She collides head first with the grass, lifting her head back up and staring at Frost and Antonio, letting off a loud growl...

 _'She tripped me! That damn Glaceon tripped me! Errrrg, she's such a cheater!' - Christy_

She isn't able to properly recover back up in time, and it isn't all too long before...

"Antonio crosses First, with Frost crossing right behind him at second! Johnny takes up third aaaaaaaaaand... Denver crosses fourth! Christy WILL be a Have Not for the next two weeks!"

 _'I... I did it! I wasn't the first eliminated from the Have Not challenge! Could there be a chance that I can win?!' - Denver_

Lining back up, the lanes are now in this order from left to right: Antonio, Frost, Johnny and Denver

Christy is left sitting on the sidelines, beside the lane, giving Frost a bit of a death glare...

"Aaaaaand... GO!"

Right as the word is sounded, all four players burst into a quick dash! Well... Aside from Antonio, who immediately trips over something and falls to the ground, as the remaining three dash on!

 _'Frost! Damnit the girl tripped me! I refuse to be a Have Not though, I refuse!' - Antonio_

The Lucario is very quick to bounce up into a stand, racing onward very quickly and attempting to catch up to the others already leaps and bounds ahead of him!

Frost is in first place, followed by Johnny just a little bit behind her, and Denver out far in the back! Frost is settled on the finish line, sending it a glare...

But her ears twitch, and she's quick to notice that two more paws are quickly colliding with the ground... And almost immediately she growls out loudly...

 _'Oh screw you Antonio, I don't wanna be a Have Not! Deal with it!' - Frost_

She's quick to turn her head, quickening her dash, and using icy breath to blow a long trail of ice along his lane, right in view of all. Of course, no one ever said that wasn't allowed.

Antonio notices this long trail, and he's quick to glare toward it, speedily making his way over... He's able to outpass Denver before making it to the trail, still running, and he gains the quick idea to jump over said trail! So, he uses his paws to push up into the air, soaring up over the icy trail, jumping pretty high over it! This jump is a pretty darn long on, and it also seems to have considerably slowed him down, allowing for Denver to pass him!

"Frost makes it first! Following Frost is Johnny!"

Antonio finally lands past the trail of ice, noticing just how close Denver was now to the finish line, and how he was a bit three times as far as she was! He would instantly burst into a sprint!

"Aaaaaaaand! Third place iiiiiiiiiis..."

Antonio had quickly caught up with Denver, by the time the two were inches away from the finish line! He's just a bit behind her, maybe just a few inches, though extending out his arm...

And...

"DENVER!"

Denver manages to cross the line mere milliseconds before Antonio does so, leaving Denver apart of the final 3 in this challenge!

 _'Oh my arceus, I did it again! I made it! I'm still not a have not! Oh I really think I can do this!' - Denver_

"I'm sorry Antonio, but you and Christy are both currently Have Nots, please sit beside Christy. Round back to the starting line for round three."

 _'I'd go against you if I didn't need the numbers just to be safe...' - Antonio_

Back and ready for Round 3, the lane order is as such: Johnny, Frost, Denver

"GO!"

The trio quickly bursts out into the race, Frost easily taking up an early lead, with Johnny right behind and Denver falling back. Frost doesn't bother to do anything, knowing by now she has this in the bag.

But Johnny takes a curious look back to find Denver, frowning at the sight of her small frame trying so desperately to put everything she has into running, obviously failing miserably...

 _'It would be the nice thing to do...' - Johnny_

Very suddenly, Johnny starts breaking into very loud pants, rapidly slowing down, faking a swell up of exhaustion and watching as Denver passes him up.

By the time Denver's exhausted body had made it halfway down the track...

"Frost takes first place!"

And a good half a minute later...

"Aaaaaand... Denver takes second! Johnny, you are officially a Have Not for the next two weeks! Please go take a seat beside the other Have Nots! Frost, Denver, please line up for the final round!"

 _'I feel like what I did was best...' - Johnny_

 _'Yes! I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win!' - Denver_

From left to right now, Frost was on the left lane, Denver was on the right, the two both glaring toward the finish line and ready to burst out into a sprint toward victory...

"For the ability to not become a Have Not... 3... 2... 1..." Julie counted down, the Glaceon and Cinccino right beside each other both focusing squarely on the dash in front of them, and the finish line far up ahead...

"GO!"

And in a blazing dash, Frost would shoot out from her lane quicker than anytime before, letting out a low growl as she sped along the lane.

Whilst a currently exhausted Denver broke into a bit of a sprint before quickly starting to slow down, watching with wide eyes as within little to no time Frost crosses the finish line, sliding to a stop right before hitting a wall.

 _'Well... I just got my hopes up for nothing...' - Denver_

 _'That's how it works a-holes! I dominate this challenge, and the queen becomes queen! And I will work tirelessly to assure that the queen of Big Brother Pokemon STAYS the Queen of Big Brother Pokemon!' - Frost_

"Frost finishes first! Houseguests, Frost has earned herself the right to not become a Have Not! Yet... For now though, Denver, Johnny, Christy, Antonio, you four are Have Nots for what will be the next two weeks! The door to the Have Not room has been unlocked, so please go and view your new quarters for the next two weeks! That being, unless you are evicted, or you become Head of Household next week!"

Denver hadn't even gotten too far from the starting lane, staring onward at Frost, who wore a cocky grin, as the three other losers from the challenge would pad over to Denver... Christy and Johnny would work toward trying to tear the Cinccino back up, who had small tears swelling up in her eyes, whilst Antonio would stand sorta awkwardly behind it all, looking around the backyard slowly and letting out low whistles.

* * *

Now, the location was a different story almost entirely! Everyone was seen sat down in the hall between the living room and the set of bedrooms, where a large black door was, with a Pyroar's head as a handle.

There were four Pokemon standing in front of the group of most others, Destruction and Frost though both not being among the group standing in front of the door in the first place. It was Antonio, Denver, Johnny and Christy, the four Have Not Losers who were standing in the front of the group. And on the door, above the Pyroar handle, was a taped on piece of paper. It read as such:

'The inside may be cool and fun, but the outsides much much better!'

 _'I was... Honestly kind of scared of what the note meant' - Antonio_

Antonio would reach his paw toward the handle, and pull the door open, watching as the space between the door and wall parted to give way to the Have Not Room...

Immediately, people started groaning out some, obviously not really liking what they might, or already are experiencing...

The walls were just bricks. Layered bricks similar to the outside of some buildings. There were large lights on the walls too, ones that looked like fancy streetlights or something, though they were built into the wall. There were three of them, one on each wall excluding the one with the door.

Pushed up against the walls, to the left and right walls of the room specifically... Were four long benches, two on either side... Outdoor park benches, wooden. Egh... And the floor was a fake grass, meant to feel uncomfortable to the feet.

This was the Have Not Room.

For the next two weeks, Antonio, Denver, Christy and Johnny were meant to sleep in this room.

On those very benches.

Only allowed to take cold showers.

Only allowed to dine on... Whatever 'Slop' was...

The four Have Nots would slowly enter the room made to look similar to the outdoors, and Antonio would reach his paw back, and pull the door closed in front of everyone else, leaving the group of four Pokemon to get more well acquainted with their new room for the next two weeks...

* * *

As mentioned previously, there were two Pokemon left outside of the large group who had gathered around the door leading into the Have Not Room. Those two Pokemon were Destruction, the Head of Household, and Frost.

At that point in time, the both of them were hanging out in the HOH Room. Destruction was lying down on his bed, on his back, staring up at the ceiling and seeming just downright relaxed. Whilst Frost was sat down on a blue couch on the other side of the room from the bed, staring toward Destruction.

 _'My ultimate goal at this moment is to keep myself and my alliance mates off the block. Myself, Antonio and Blaze. Yeah sure, I screwed Antonio in that Have Not Comp, but really. A girls gotta eat, and a girls gotta stay comfortable Toni, just realize that.' - Frost_

"Sooooo..." Frost starts the conversation off a bit awkwardly, turning and looking away from Destruction, "What's on your mind big guy? Who are you thinking of nominating?"

"You don't have to act differently toward me," Destruction starts, rolling his eyes some, before shutting them entirely, "I know exactly what I plan on doing, and nothing will change my decision."

"Weeeeeeeell..." She pauses a moment... This was getting pretty awkward, "Would that possibly be Denver and Grace, maybe? Their in an alliance together!"

"And?"

"And uh... That could be dangerous for your game!" Frost would quickly reply after a pause, eyes looking around the large, blue room.

Destruction would grunt though, turning his head to look toward Frost, and opening his eyes back up, "You say that like you aren't already in an alliance."

"What?!" Frost replies in shock, eyes widen, taken aback by that comment...

 _'No way! There's no way he knows that already!' - Frost_

"Come on, it's bound to happen sooner or later, and knowing your personality I'd assume sooner. And how you reacted to that comment, I'd say you are already in one. With who... I'd say..."

Waiting for what Destructions assumptions were, Frost would clench up some, kinda fearful of the answer...

"Antonio, Greed and Blaze, I guess? You and Blaze seem like pokemon who would rely on others to outstrength everyone else, while you two outwit."

Wait just a minute...

 _'He thinks... Greed is in on it...?' - Frost_

Immediately, that got Frost's brain going almost a mile a minute, working overtime in thought...

"What?! N-No! I'm not in any sort of alliance! Especially not with those shady b$*3#es!"

 _'Sooooooo, I decided to sorta play off that I'm keeping this secret, though honestly, I could make a plan that works out for me and my TRUE alliance...' - Frost_

"You seem oddly defensive for someone trying to tell the truth."

"B-But I am telling the truth! I've barely spoken to anyone in this house! Aside f-from you!" She would give off a low glare toward Destruction.

Although, this would only cause Destruction to grin some, looking back up at the ceiling again, showing that he isn't taking Frost seriously, "Just get out of here."

Frost would simply give off a small gulp, and nod. She would slide off of the couch, and slowly pad up to the door, reaching a paw over and wrapping it around the door knob... "I'm still n-not in an alliance..."

"Your stuttering shows different. Now, out."

Frost would shakily nod, pulling the door opened and padding outside, shutting the door behind her...

 _'And now... My backup plan may work its way into play. Antonio and Greed go up, we get the votes and get Greed out of this game. We all stay safe, AND we get a target out of this game. That'd work out great for us!' - Frost_

 _'She really doesn't realize that I've managed to figure her out so fast. That's what happens when you pay real close attention to everything, you can uncover things others didn't think you ever would. No need to go deeper into that though. I have my plan, and that's what I need to keep focused on.' - Destruction_

* * *

It wasn't long after that that Destruction, still left alone in his HOH Bedroom, would hear a knock coming from the door...

"In," Is all he responds, turning his head and looking toward the door, watching as it's pushed open... And a duo walks in together, side by side. Vana and Veronica. The duo wouldn't even bother to sit down on the couches in the HOH Room, Veronica closing the door behind her and Vana as they both padded up beside the bed, where Destruction lies.

"Hey, uh... Destruction," Vana starts, smiling a bit, "Listen, we wanted to see where your head was at."

"Yeah, we were curious of who you were wanting to nominate," Veronica would prose after her, sending Destruction a small smile.

 _'Really I just wanted to see if he was planning on nominating me... Or Liz or Darius... Really anyone from the Bathroom Buddies... Still can't believe we agreed on that name...' - Veronica_

"Why is that?" Destruction would ask, not even turning their heads to look at them.

"Weeeeell, we were just curious really!" Veronica spouts, smile growing!

"Your curiosity can wait."

"Uh... But..." Veronica's ears dropped a bit, tilting her head some.

"I'm not letting anybody in on anything. So you all might as well just stop talking to me until nominations come by tomorrow."

"That's... A bit, uh..." - Veronica

"Completely fair. Now, is there anything _else_ you two want to know."

"Well, there's something I kinda wanted to know..." Vana would spout, padding up closer to the bed and reaching a paw up atop it, leaning in a bit closer to get more of a view of Destruction.

A few quiet, awkward moments would pass before anything was said though, "And that would be?" And when something was said, it was by Desctruction.

"Would you have put me and Trish up if we weren't safe?"

"That isn't something you should be concerned with," Destruction blasts out again, turning his head and sending Vana a glare, "Now, get out."

"But, I would like to kno-"

Vana is interrupted halfway through her speaking by an angered, shouting Destruction, "OUT!"

The ears of both Vana and Veronica would both flatten against their own heads, and with low whimpers, they would nod. They both managed to turn around, and slowly drag their paws over to the HOH door, Veronica wrapping one of her long whiskers around the knob to twist it open, before the duo would walk out, door closing behind them.

 _'Annoying brats...' - Destruction_

 _'Well, that didn't go as planned! I hope we didn't get him mad or something... I'd hate to be against him... But, what if... I'm already against him...?' - Veronica_

 _'I know I didn't get an answer to my question, and that concerns me. I'm hoping that someone from the Bathroom Buddies wins HOH next week, or else we could be in danger. Plus, we'd get an understanding of where most pokemons heads are at.' - Vana_

* * *

The trio of Antonio, Frost and Blaze all finds themselves sat down on benches together in the Have Not Room, left currently alone in the room as they get deeper into everything around them, "Well damn, this is what I dodged huh?" Frost would ask, eyeing all over the entire room...

"Yeah," Antonio starts, crossing his arms, "And the lights don't even turn off... Why the hell did you do that?"

Frost would turn her head to Antonio, letting off a small grin his way, "What do you mean?"

"You cheated against me! Why?!" - Antonio

"Oh c'mon, a woman like myself can't just be locked up in such a grim room, limited to the worst of the worst. Although I wouldn't mind a cold shower~" - Frost

Antonio was just left growling lowly at that, claws outstretching from his paws. Antonio and Blaze were sat side by side, on the same bench, with Blaze on the bench opposite them, glaring at the duo.

"Calm it down, you two! We can't just argue like this, not on the second day of this! How can we make it any further in this thing if we can't even last two damn days without arguing?!"

The scene immediately goes quiet amongst the two, an atmosphere of awkwardness cascading over the have not room...

Blaze lets off a sigh of annoyance, continuing to glare toward the duo, "Good. Now, has anyone spoken to Destruction? Got any information at all?"

...

 _'So, I decided it was a good idea to let the others know. Get a game plan rolling with them if what I think is going to happen will happen...' - Frost_

"Well uh, I spoke to Destruction... And he seems to think we're in an alliance..."

Eyes pop wide almost instantly, Antonio and Blaze both turning heads to look at Frost.

"No way," Antonio starts, "You're serious? That's bad for us! Like, really bad!"

"Is that all?" Blaze responds herself, voice straining just a little bit in panic...

"... He seems to think that me and you Blaze, are manipulations brutes... Antonio..."

"... And Greed..."

Demeanors settle down a bit at that news, eyes shifting between each other in the group, before all eyes are once again back on Frost.

"So, what you're saying is-" Blaze starts, but is interrupted by Frost.

"Destruction's plan is probably to put up Antonio and Greed for eviction. In which case, we vote out Greed."

"..."

"..."

"... That would work..." - Blaze

* * *

 _'Day 2 is coming to an end, I've spoken to whoever wanted to speak to me. It's time to get this show on the road. It's nominations time. I've already noticed the lines being drawn throughout the house, and this nomination ceremony is gonna add in some cracks, I'm sure of it...'_

The backyard is currently full of Houseguests, pretty much everybody but the HOH, Destruction. Though the door opens up soon, Destruction peaking his head outside, "Nomination Ceremony," He wore a key around his neck. Well, a key attached to a small, thin string.

Houseguests would stand up, file inside, gathering around and sitting in the 16-person circular table in the dining room. In the center of the table, was a large, circular device, with 11 keys sticking out of it. There was a box settled atop the circular box, labeled 'Nominations' and sublabled 'For Safe Keeping'

Atop the nominations box though, were two revealed keys. One reading Trish, and the other reading Vana. With everyone sat down, Destruction was standing at the head of the table, paws and claws behind his back. To his left stood Trish, and to his right stood Vana, atop the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony. It is my duty as Head Of Household to nominate two Houseguests for eviction. As I am HOH, I cannot nominate myself, and I am safe for the week. Due to the twist introducing Trish's sister into the game, herself and Vana are safe from the nominations also. Please grab your keys."

One of Trish's tails is quick to reach out toward the two revealed keys, wrapping around both and pulling them away. They both had strings wrapped around them, along with every concealed key hidden in the circular contraption. Trish would drop Vana's key in front of her, the Vulpix using one paw to lift it up and toss it around her own neck, whilst Trish's tail handled settling hers around her neck.

Destruction gave a small nod, "I will pull out the first key, and they will be safe. I will hand their key to them, and they will pull out the next key, and so on and so forth until all 11 keys are pulled. The two Houseguests who are left without a key will be my nominations for the week, contained in the box surrounded by the safe keys."

"I'll pull the first key."

Destruction reaches one of his paws over, grabbing the key marked below the number '1', turning the key and pulling it out... "Liz, you are safe."

Liz nods, giving off a small 'Thank You' as she is handed her key first, reaching a paw out and pulling the circular box of keys toward her, reaching out and grabbing the second key... She twists it, and pulls it out... "Veronica, you are safe."

Liz slides Veronica her key, the Drakeon giving off a small nod and using one of her long whiskers to pull the box toward her, wrapping it around the third key, twisting it, and pulling it out... "Darius, you're safe."

"Thank you Destruction," Darius speaks aloud, pulling the circular box toward him after being handed his key... He grabs the fourth key, twists it, and pulls it out, "Johnny, you're safe."

"Thank you Destruction," Johnny speaks up, smiling a little bit with a small sigh, and grabbing his key with his paw, Darius pushing the box carefully toward the Litleo. Johnny would grab the fifth key, twist it, and pull it out... "Grace, you're safe."

Johnny and Grace both smile some as Johnny passes Grace her key, before the Charmeleon grabs the box and pulls it toward her, grabbing the sixth key, twisting it, and pulling it out, "Denver, you're safe."

"Thank you!" Denver giggles some, grabbing her key and settling it around her neck, pulling the box over.

Meanwhile, There were still quite a few names left open and looking nervous... Blaze, Antonio, Frost and Greed... Spark, Christy, Juke...

Denver twists the seventh key and pulls it out, smiling as she reads aloud the name, "Christy, you're safe."

Christy lets out a loud sigh of relief, nodding afterward and grabbing up her key, pulling the box toward her... She grabs the eighth key, twists it, and pulls it out...

"Juke, you're safe."

Juke would very quickly nod, smiling brightly as he spouts out a quick "Thank you Des~!" Before using his vines to grab up his key, and pull the box toward him. One of his vines wraps around the ninth key, twists it, and pulls it out...

"Spark, you're safe!"

Spark gives a slow nod, reaching his paws out, grabbing up his key, and pulling the box toward him.

Although meanwhile, Greed is left in a bit of a state of panic, panting some as he looks around, noticing how he is only one of four Pokemon without a key... He took notice to how Frost and Blaze seemed much more calm about this then they should be, and how Antonio seemed just a little less calm then them...

"Blaze, you're safe."

The Delphox gives off a small nod, reaching over, grabbing her key up, and pulling the box toward her. She wraps her paw around the eleventh, and final key...

She twists it...

And she pulls it out...

...

...

...

...

"... Frost, you're safe..."

Frost grins quite a bit as she hears that, smirking and grabbing up her key with one of her front paws, settling it around her neck, not bothering to bring the box over as there were no more keys to reveal.

Greed was left continuing to look around the room, as well as at the deposit of keys now all gone, wide eyed and seeming a bit panicked... Antonio seemed a bit nervous too, though he kept on staring toward Destruction, who clapsed his hands together.

"I have nominated you Greed, and you Antonio, for eviction. I feel like you guys are big threats in this game, either of you could go on and do a lot physically in this game, and I needed to make sure one of you couldn't. I also suspect that the two of you may be working together..."

"This nomination ceremony is adjourned."

Destruction leans forward and grabs up the box, lifting it up and starting to pad out of the room, this leaving the remainder of Houseguests to push up to a stand and roam around once more.

 _'Soooo... I'm very nervous at this point... I'm up on the block, Destruction thinks I'm a target, and I'm against the alliance I was trying to add numbers too. But I'm sure I can come back from this all. Rat out that alliance, save myself with my words, hopefully I'll still be here next week.' - Greed_

 _'I would usually be nervous about being in such a tough spot right now... On the block, a have not... But, it's apart of the plan to get Greed out, and it feeds Destruction his ego. Overall... I think I can last the week.' - Antonio_

 _'Greed and Antonio won't be working together soon, that's for damn sure. One of them will be out of the house, and the other won't be able to win every HOH. I rule this game now.' - Destruction_

 _'YES! Hahahahahah! He actually wen't for the plan! This is great! Now we can get Greed out, and we won't have to worry about his sorry ass in this house any longer!' - Frost_

 **NEXT TIME, THE HOUSEGUESTS LEARN ABOUT THE POWER OF VETO! WHO WILL IN, AND WILL THE POWER BE USED TO SAVE EITHER GREED OR ANTONIO FROM THE BLOCK? AND YOU THE VIEWERS GET ANOTHER CHOICE! FIND OUT ALL THIS AND MORE, NEXT WEEK! ON BIIIIIIIG BRUHTHERRRR POOOKEMOOOOON!**

* * *

 _Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Big Brother Pokemon! It was a long and hard mess to work with, and it didn't help that I was being lazy, XD_

 _But yeah, seriously, I hope you guys enjoyed this episode! IIIIIIIT'S CAST UPDATE TIME NOOOOOW! LOL_

 **BIG BROTHER POKEMON SEASON 2 - 3/16**

 **TOTAL POKE-DRAMA: SEASON 4 (FANS VS FAVORITES) - 4/12**

 **SURVIVOR POKEMON: LEILOA (SEASON 3) - 0/9 (Half The Cast! Leiloa is Brains Vs Brawn Vs Beauty!)**


	3. Story Has Been Cancelled

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

 **THIS STORY HAS BEEN CANCELLED**

 **IT WILL REMAIN UP AND POSTED, BUT NO MORE UPDATES WILL BE POSTED FOR IT**

 **IT WILL BE REBOOTED IN THE FUTURE UNDER DIFFERENT IDEAS WITH DIFFERENT CHARACTERS**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING**


End file.
